Tenerte en el corazón
by Rie Uzumaki Haruno
Summary: Lo esconden, lo niegan o simplemente no saben lo que sienten, tal vez el amor de Ash y Misty sólo necesita ser decubierto...por ellos mismos. serie de one shots
1. Chapter 1

**Tenerte en el corazón**

**1.-Si tú me quisieras**

Todo el barullo de la gente a su alrededor, los reflectores encima suyo, los flashes, la emoción, aquella sensación extraña de ansiedad que invadia su cuerpo cada instante envíandole descargas electrícas por toda la espina dorsal de manera continua, todo parecía un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad, algo por lo que había luchado durante tanto tiempo y que ahora habiendo cumplido los 18 años había conseguido al fin; Sintió los abrazos de sus amigos, de aquellas personas que lo siguieron en sus sueños, que lo acompañaron en aquella ardua lucha por conseguir su objetivo final, las voces de felicitaciones llegaban hasta sus oídos, los abrazos afectuosos y fraternales lo envolvían cada 5 minutos y la calidez del momento invadía su alma de manera tan descomunal que pensaba no podría contener los sentimientos por más tiempo y se echaría a llorar de felicidad de un momento a otro; No le importó, por que al fin después de tanto y tanto tiempo, él, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta había logrado su más atesorado sueño, ser un maestro pokemón.

La fiesta de recepción en la casa de los Ketchum estaba llena de la vitalidad habitual de los más allegados al entrenador-ahora maestro-pokemón. El joven festejado deslizaba su mirada de un lado al otro de la sala a la vez que sonreía satisfecho, por primera vez en la vida se sentía feliz, casi, casi completo, frunció un poco el netrecejo ante su propio pensamiento, "_casi completo"_, ¿Por qué sólo casi completo?, ¿Por qué a pesar de obtener todo lo que alguna vez quiso y estar celebrandolo con la gente que más le importaba sentía que algo faltaba en su vida?,¿ por que no lograba sentir una satisfacción plena y total si no había otra cosa que deseara más que aquello? Brock se acercó a él con determinante resolución interrumpiendo de tajo las dudas que abarcaban en ese momento los pensamientos de Ash.

-¿Qué tal te la estás pasando?-preguntó el criador con una sonrisa expectante en sus labios, los años no lo habían cambiado demasiado, era aún más alto que el entrenador, con el cabello castaño revuelto como si se hubiese acabado de levantar de la cama, los gestos adultos y serenos que siempre parecía tener-excapto cuando alguna bella mujer se cruzaba en su camino- y vistiendo aquellos colores sobrios tan característicos de él; Ash sonrió mirando fijamente a su amigo.

-!De lo mejor!-respondió el recientemente nombrado maestro.-Todo lo que alguna vez soñe se ha hecho realidad Brock, no puedo sentirme mejor, ahora sólo me queda luchar por ser el mejor maestro pokemón del mundo.-

-Esa es la actitud, me alegra que hayas cumplido tus metas Ash.-exclamó el castaño esbozando una sonrisa fraternal a su joven amigo. Pikachu se acercó en ese momento a los pies de su entrenador y este se puso a la altura del pequeño pokemón amarillo para acariciarlo suavemente.

-Ash.-nuevamente la voz del mayor prorrumpió en aquel silencio que se había formado ante la llegada del ratón electrico.

-Dime.-contestó el muchacho de cabellos azabache reicorporandose para quedar a la altura de su amigo. A diferencia de Brock el cambio en Ash era bastante más notorio, sus gestos habían adquirido más firmeza con el pasar de los años convirtiendolo en un jóven bastante atractivo, sus facciones varoniles y llamativas eran armoniosas y lo convertían en un soltero bastante cotizado entre las más jóvenes entrenadoras y su cuerpo había tomado forma con el tiempo, ya no era aquel el desgarbado cuerpo de un muchachillo que apenas entraba a la pubertad, ahora tenía la forma del cuerpo de un hombre, moldeado claro, por el ejercicio que a simple vista se podía deducir el jóven realizaba, sus brazos más tonificados y firmes se dejaban ver gracias a la manga corta de la playera negra que portaba.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-preguntó Brock mirando nuevamente al joven maestro pokemón, quien no pudo más que mirarlo dudativamente y encoger sus hombros indicandole que no entendía de que estaba hablando.

-Ya te lo dije Brock, me convertiré en una leyenda, así que no entiendo...-

-No me refiero a eso.-interrumpió el castaño con seriedad.

-Ah, no, entonces, ¿A qué?-esta vez el joven de ojos color chocolate enarcó una ceja sintiendose más confuso que en un principio.

-Me refiero a, ¿Qué harás ahora respecto a tu vida personal?-

-¿Vida Personal?-Ash preguntó como si no conociera el significado real de aquella palabra, Brock cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y suspiró con resignación.

-Sí Ash, vida personal, ya va siendo hora de que tu también tengas una.-

-En serio que no te entiendo.-

-Habrá cosas que nunca cambiarán, ¿no?, ¿Es que nunca has pensado en compartir tus momentos con alguién especial?-

El muchacho de cabello color negro rió un poco.

-Vamos Brock, Para eso están aquí, yo estoy compartiendo esto con ustedes, aquí está toda la gente especial para mí.-Nuevamente la vista del jóven se deslizó por todo el lugar mientras que en sus labios había dibujada una sonrisa. Vio cerca de una de las mesas de los bocadillos a su madre hablando animadamente con el profesor Oak y con Tracey acerca de algún tema que él no podría descifrar del todo, un poco más lejos de ahí estaba Max explicandole algo a un muy interesado y atento Gary quién parecía sorprendido por algo que ni el mismo Ash llegaba a comprender, y justo frente a él en un cómodo sofá se encontraban sus tres compañeras de viaje, platicaban y reían con soltura y confianza cuchicheandose cosas que sólo lograban arracar en las tres más sonrisas. Dawn se encontraba del costado derecho del mueble mientras que May del lado contrario, y ahí, en medio de las dos rodeada por algo que el pelinegro no pudo definir de manera correcta se encontraba Misty, más bella que nunca, con aquellas facciones que habían dejado de ser de una niña-muy linda por cierto a los ojos de Ash-para convertirse en aquella hermosisíma mujer que sin ninguna gota de maquillaje encima lograba cautivar hasta al más denso de los hombres; El embelezamiento de Ash se rompió cuando este se percató de un ardor que cubría sus mejillas además de la insistente y divertida mirada que el criador le dirigía junto a una sonrisa pícara.

-Y bueno Ash, ya va siendo hora de que te busques una novia.-indicó el castaño sin abandonar el gesto divertido de sus facciones.

-¡¿N-no-novia?, pero... ¿Para qué?-

-Bueno, no creo que quieras quedarte toda la vida dedicandola sólo a los pokemón, ¿no es verdad?, te recomendaría que fueras más observador con la gente que te rodea y contigo mismo.-aconsejó Brock al tiempo que su sonrisa se ampliaba.-Hola Misty, ¿Cómo estás?-

Apenas haber escuchado el nombre de su mejor amiga el entrenador pokemón levantó su vista hacia la joven que ahora se encontraba frente a ellos dos y que dedicó a él una sonrisa pura y fugaz que logró descolocar un poco al joven de ojos café oscuro.

-Muy bien Brock, ¿Y qué tal va todo contigo?-preguntó la pelirroja esta vez dirigiendo el saludo a su amigo mayor.

-Todo perfecto, sin duda alguna, ahora debo retirarme, parece que el profesor Oak y Tracey están hablando de un nuevo método de crianza pokémon y yo debo estar ahí para sacarlos de su error.-

-Adelante, eres el único que puede salvarlos de su atroz equivocación.-bromeó la joven sonriendo al castaño ampliamente.

-Ven Pikachu, Misty y Ash tienen que hablar.-indicó Brock a lo que el pokemón electrico obedeció sin chistar siguiendolo hasta dónde se encontraban los demás muchachos.

-Felicidades Ash.-indicó la ojiverde esta vez centrando toda su atención en el muchacho frente a ella.

-Gracias Myst, esto en verdad significa mucho para mí.-respondió el joven ante el gesto de su amiga y una vez que hubo recobrado cierta compostura ante la cercanía de su bella mejor amiga.

-Lo sé, siempre ha sido tu sueño, siempre te enfocaste sólo en esto, no había nada más importante en tu vida que tus pokemón y las batallas.-esta vez un tono melancólico se apropio de la voz de la pelirroja en tanto el joven maestro la miraba con atención intrigada sin entender muy bien a que venía aquel comentario por parte de la joven.

-¿A qué te refieres?, Ustedes también son importantes en mi vida, lo fueron y lo serán por siempre, son mis amigos Misty.-exclamó el muchacho deseando dejar en claro a la joven el papel fundamental que ellos habían ejercido en su vida durante la construcción de ese sueño.

Esta vez la joven suspiró, se colocó al lado de Ash y apoyandose contra el borde de la mesa detrás de ellos miró con atención el techo de la sala como si no hubiese nada mejor que ver en ese momento.

-Amigos.-Misty había soltado la palabra con cierta amargura reflejada en su tono de voz que Ash pudo captar muy bien.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó él enarcando una ceja y observando cuidadosamente cada gesto y movimiento que pudiese ser realizado por parte de su amiga. La pelirroja no se inmuto por un instante y permaneció con la vista al techo.

-Nunca te diste cuenta, ¿verdad Ash?...Bueno, supongo...que es lo mejor, es así cual debe ser...-

Aquellas palabras emitidas por la líder de gimnasio de ciudad cerulean turbaron al entrenador, no entendía las palabras de Misty, ¿Por qué todos parecían hablarle en clave ese día?, era como si todos supieran un secreto que él no conociera.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?, ¿Qué es lo mejor?-preguntó el muchacho intentando disipar sus dudas de una buena vez develándo para sí ese secreto que todos parecían dar por sentado y que él no conocía.

-Olvídalo, no tiene importancia.-indicó la ojiverde esta vez dirigiendo su mirada a él y dedicándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas que desde que se habían conocido porducía un efecto inquietantemente mágico en él, aunque no comprendiera muy bien de que se trataba. Ash frunció el entrecejo con evidente molestia y se colocó frente a su mejor amiga para confrontarla.

-No, ahora me dices que está pasando, no me puedes dejar así.-

-No tiene importancia Ash, tú siempre dijiste que las cosas de chicas te importaban poco y nada, así que no tiene caso.-

-Pues da la casualidad de que si me importan por que si no fuera así simplemente no hubiese entablado amistad con ninguna mujer sobre la tierra, y mejor que te lo grabes Misty, las cosas de las chicas si me importan.-

-Pues no estas Ash...no las mías...-Apenas había hecho Misty el amago de irse cuando nuevamente Ash bloqueo su paso saltandole al frente nuevamente, esta vez con el ceño aún más fruncido en su rostro y un mohín de disgusto -que a ella le parecía tremendamente atractivo.-

-Más que importarme las cosas de las chicas...tus cosas son las que me importan más...¿No puedes entenderlo Misty?, eres demasiado importante para mi.-

Esto logró que la pelirroja abriera sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Por qué Ash?, ¿Por qué soy así de importante para ti?-

La pregunta golpeo directamente en el subconsciente del joven maestro, ¿Por qué era importante para él?, pues por que era su mejor amiga, por que desde que la conoció se hizo imprescindible en su vida, por que desde que se fue de su lado para hacerse cargo del gimnasio en ciudad ceruleon el se sentía morir cada día por dentro; Se sorprendio a si mismo haciendose todas esas confesiones internas, y entonces algo dentro de sí comezó a despertarse, algo que en principió creyó era ajeno a él y que poco a poco se dió cuenta, llevaba dormido un largo tiempo...

Si pretendemos  
que nada pasa entre tu y yo,  
estar fingiendo es culpa de los dos,  
en silencio grito al miedo  
que se despida y entre el sol  
quiero el valor para que hoy  
te diga quien soy yo. 

Siempre habían sido buenos amigos, a pesar de las infantiles discusiones y desacuerdos entre ellos ambos eran realmente cercanos, tanto que incluso, y en reiteradas ocasiones, les llegaron a insinuar una relación aún más profunda que aquella amistad que ellos sostenían, aún sus propios amigos lanzaban indirectas y burlas que lograban que ambos se sonrojaran y al segundo siguiente negarán de manera contundente cualquier lazo de afección romántica que puediese existir entre ellos, simpre habían sido como hermanos, ¿o no?, ¿Acaso había algo oculto en ambos que no se atrevían a descifrar por miedo a verse heridos?, ¿Existía en ellos una verdad que se habían empeñado en ocultar fingiendo todo el tiempo que nada más fraternal habia que lo que ellos mantenían?

No puedo mas  
no puedo callarme si  
yo te amo  
para siempre así será.

Misty miró con atención a aquel joven que durante años vió crecer junto a ella, aquel muchachito que alguna vez pescó en un río y que desde ese momento imprimió a su vida la aventura y magia que había hecho que ella saliera de casa a temprana edad en busca de su destino, y que con el tiempo había tomado una relevancia especial en su vida, de tal manera que desde el momento en el que realizó por fin que estaba perdida y profundamente enamorada de Ash Ketchum supo también que no habría otro, que él era el primero, el único y el último, que sin duda alguna, y aunque el pareciese ignorarlo por completo, era el amor de su vida. ¿Cuántas veces se había mordido la lengua para no decir aquellas palabras que la atemorizaban tanto?, ¿Cuántas veces a punto de gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba, contuvo toda emoción en su garganta por que el temor al rechazo la asfixiaba? Incluso ahora estaba conteniendose ante la mirada increiblemente seductora de él sobre ella y esa cercanía peligrosamente tentadora, intentango guardar aquellas palabras que llevaban en su interior ya tantos años.

Y si tu me quisieras  
bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti,  
si tu me quisieras  
y me permitieras hacerte mas feliz  
me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí para mi,  
para vivir la vida para ti  
y llenar la mía ven a mi

Si tan sólo él la quisiera como ella lo había adorado desde el inicio, todo sería más fácil, ella podría entregarse a él por completo, demostrarle su total amor, estar a su lado para siempre ayudandolo a construir sus sueños, compartiendole los de ella, compartir el resto de su vida juntos, siendo felices ambos. Ash miró atentamente a Misty, el corazón le latía con fuerza incontrolable, apenas lo había notado, ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido durante tantos años?, ¿Cómo no pudo verlo si se trataba de él mismo, de sus propios sentimientos?, él, enamorado de Misty Waterflower tal vez desde que la vio por primera vez, siendo consciente de ello hasta ese momento en que la cuestión de la importancia de ella para él había surgido precisamente entre ellos; Por eso la extrañaba como lo hacía, por eso sentía morir al no estar cerca de ella, necesitaba decirle...y...necesitaba saber.

Y aunque tal vez tu pienses que es un poco arriesgado  
quiero decirte que también yo estoy temblando  
y tengo miedo que quizás todo sea en vano al menos yo te pido que  
hay que intentarlo,  
me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí para mi, para vivir la vida para ti  
y llenar la mía ven a mi.

-Dímelo Myst, diem aquello que nunca noté.-pidió el joven esta vez dirigiendo su mirada llena de calidez al gesto de sorpresa que manifestaba su amiga en ese momento.

-En serio Ash, no veo el caso, ¿Para qué?, si en su momento no tuvo relevancia para ti, ahora con el pasar de los años mucha menos.-respodió la joven sintiendo como la voz se le quebraba al sentir como se acercaba aquella conversación más y más a un punto que en determinado momento y habiendo cruzado cierta línea ya no tendría retorno.

-Hay algo que yo tambipen debo decirte, paro necesito saber primero lo que ibas a decirme por que si no, jamás tendré el valor para hablar, el miedo me paralizará.-

-Tal vez sea mejor que lo olvidemos y...-

-No, ahora es el momento debemos hablar, ¿Tienes miedo?-

Ante la pregunta del muchacho de cabello colo azabache la joven no pudo más que responder con un asentimiento de cabeza sin emitir palabra alguna.

-Yo también.-dijo él y luego agregó.-Tengo miedo como nunca...pero...es hora de que la verdad sea dicha y si no sale de ti...entonces hablaré yo...-

Si me detienes te digo desde hoy,  
que aunque lo intentes  
no lo decido yo  
ante tanta tanta gente  
le apareciste al corazon  
y que hago yo, se enamoro  
no puedo decirle no.

Un incómodo silencio se plantó entre ambos dando aquello una atmósfera de interrogatorio policial, Misty se permitió maldecir internamente, cómo era posible que ninguno de los ahí presentes se acercará para salvarla de tan embarazosa situación, todos parecían tan ocupados en sus propios asuntos que nadie parecía notar a la pareja que se encontraba a un costado de la sala.

-¿No vas a hablar entonces?-preguntó Ash rompiendo el hielo que comenzaba a formarse ante aquel silencio que había caido pesadamente sobre ambos, la respuesta de la pelirroja se limitó a emular el mismo silencio que antes había dominado aquel momento entre ambos, el entrenador suspiró resignado y tomó la palabra nuevamente.

-Pues entonces, hablaré yo...-

-No creo que sea necesario que debamos tomar un tema tan fuera de lugar.-interrumpió la ojiverde intentando por todos los medios evitar que llegara el tan temido momento de la verdad, aquel instante en el que su corazón sería destrozado por el rechazo de aquel que fuera su mejor amigo y el gran amor de su vida.

-¡Es necesario!.-contraatacó Ash mirandola fijamente y tómandola de un sólo movimiento de los hombros para mantenerla frente a si.-Ya basta de secretos y mentiras, es hora de la verdad Misty y esta vez nada lo detendrá...-

La joven miró con horror como ya nada podía hacerse contra lo que se veía venir, era el destino, ahora todo lo que sucedieara podría definir de aquí en adelante las vidas de ambos entrenadores de peor o mejor manera.

-No sé desde cuando...-empezó ella ya resignada a enfrentar lo que fuera que tuviese que pasar cuando la verdad saliera a la luz por completo. -No sé desde cuando me siento así cuando estoy contigo Ash, pero yo sospecho que fue desde la primera vez que te vi, algo en mi interior se despertó súbitamente cambiando mi forma de percibir al mundo desde ese momento, claro en aquella ocasión hice más enfasis en mi bicicleta y tú deuda conmigo por mi atrofiado medio de transporte, pero...creo que desde el inició sólo busque una excusa para estar a tu lado y vaya que lo conseguí; Tantas aventuras juntos, era inevitable que sucediera, yo...al corazón no se le manda y yo...esto es...tan difícíl por que yo...-

-No tengas miedo.-indicó el joven entrenador tomando con dulzura la mano de la joven entre las suyas intantando con ello brindarle más seguridad a aquella que había crecido junto a él y que ahora estaba abriendole su corazón con una verdad largamente guardada en el interior de ambos.

-Yo te amo Ash, más que a nada en este mundo.-finalizó la jovven y con esto las lagrimas comenzarón a rodar por sus mejillas inconteniblemente, el siguiente gesto por parte del muchacho logró sorprender aún más a la joven, pues con un leve movimiento la atrajo hacia él y delicadamente la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, ahora era más alto que ella por una cabeza y ahí envuelta en su cuerpo, protegida por él se sintió mas dichosa que nunca.

No puedo mas no puedo callarme si  
yo te amo  
para siempre asi sera.

-Soy un estúpido Myst.-murmuró el mientras besaba con dulzura su cabeza, y luego añadía entre besos.-Siempre estuvo frente a mi y yo nunca supe verlo...-

-Ya ha pasado, nada me debes.-tranquilizaba ella murmurando refugiandose en su masculino pecho.

-Siempre me amaste y yo...y yo...-Esta vez la separo un poco de sí y con una mano levantó delicadamente el mentón de la chica para poder mirarla de frente a los ojos.- Yo también...-

La interrogante en el gesto de la entrenadora de pokemón acuáticos logro arrancarle una sonrisa a Ash, quién sin dejar de mirarla con aquella ternura infinita finalmente reveló por completo:

-Yo también te amo Misty, más que a nada, y quiero estar contigo para siempre.-

No hubo tiempo de réplica, respuesta u objeción rápidamente los labios del chico se posaron sobre los suyos regalandole una cálidez jamás sentida antes, y fue cuando ella correspndió al beso de la misma manera dulce en que lo estaba recibiendo, cerró los ojos y se abandonó al momento. Recordabá los aplausos, las felicitaciones, y muy particularmente aquel beso en ese día en el que él, Ash Ketchum, cumplió todos sus sueños, y por fin se sintió completo y feliz.

**Pues aquí un nuevo fic! todo para lavar mis culpas por no terminar mis anteriores fics...pues me quedo horrible pero no tengo talento para escribir jajajajaja por eso me matrícule en medicina jajajaja espero que lo disfruten, esta será una serie de 12 one-shots sobre Ash y Misty, espero que los disfruten.**


	2. 2Te necesito ahoramás que a nada

**2.-Te necesito ahora...más que a nada.**

_"No quiero estar discutiendo por estupideces ya"_

Sonó entonces un click que cortó la comunicación y luego el silencio que precedia a aquella acción. El entrenador retiró el móvil de su oído y lo miró con cierta indigación enfurecida. ¿Lo había cortado?, ¿Era esa su manera de terminar con las discuciones? Apretó las teclas del pequeño aparato con furia tal, que parecía de un momento a otro lo haría pedazos entre sus manos. Se lo volvió a pegar al oído en tanto el sonido que restablecía comunicación se entonaba a través del celular. Finalmente se oyó como finalmente respondían al llamado desesperado del comunicador y la voz, pura y cristalina perteneciente a su novia se hacía escuchar del otro lado del auricular.

_"-Bueno"-_

-¿Me podrías explicar por que me colgaste?-exigió él con voz exaltada que a pesar de todo intentaba contener el enojo bulléndo dentro suyo.

_"-Yo no te colgué Ash...esta cosa se esta cortando...y...-"_

Nuevamente la llamada se vio interrumpida por el sonido de corte y el posterior silencio que siguió a este. Pasó sus manos a través de los rebeldes cabellos color azabache que empezaban a cubrir su visión cayendole por encima de la frente y llegando a hasta su campo ó nuevamente el aparato que apretaba con fuerza en su mano derecha, apretó los dientes y frunció el entrecejo, luego siguiendo el impulso que había nacido desde la boca de su estomago con fuerza descomunal lanzó el teléfono contra una de las paredes de aquella lujosa sala que era parte de su caro y recién adquirido penthouse.

-¿Ni siquiera esa porquería de aparato va a ayudarme hoy?-replicó al vacío como si estuviese reclamando a alguién ahi presente, su gesto fúrico había permanecido inmutable y sus manos, cerradas en puños de fuerza tal que lograban emplaidecer la piel morena de sus nudillos permanecían fieles al gesto del joven de Pueblo Paleta.

Pasados tal vez unos diez minutos de permanecer en aquella misma posición y de que el silencio absoluto dominará todo su departamento, el muchacho de ojos marrones pareció rendirse ante la resignación y el cansancio y decidió ir a buscar su móvil-o al menos lo que de él quedara-. Se acercó al lugar donde su comunicador reposaba boca abajo, con algunos cuantos golpes pero ninguno del cual arrepentirse.

Lo tomó delicadamente del suelo y lo inspeccionó minusciosamente, seguía funcional y la pantalla-para su fortuna-apenas y contaba con un leve rayón casi imperceptible. Ahí en la oscura pantalla pudo divisar como un sobrecito en medio de la pantalla le indicaba que un mensaje había sido recibido. Sonrío, agradecía a Dios que esos celulares de bajo presupusto fueran tan resistentes seguramente estaban pensados para gente con manos de mantequilla o impulsivos maníaticos, este ultimó pensamiento logró ampliar su sonrisa mientras se dirigía a su sofá favorito en la sala de televisión para leer más tranquilamente el mensaje que recipen le había llegado.

Se arremolinó en el asiento buscando la posición más cómoda para él, luego, cuando la hubo encontrado puso el celular a la altura de sus ojos y apretando un botón abrió el mensaje.

Ahí en la obscuridad total, la refulgecente pantalla brillaba de lleno en el rostro de un muy atento Ash quién apenas vió las letras aparecer frente a sí se dispuso a leer avidamente.

_"Esto no esta funcionando Ash...¿es que nunca va a haber un día en que no vayamos a pelear?...sinceramente no creo que esta relación nos lleve a nada bueno...esto me duele como no tienes idea ,pero..._ _¿No crees que es mejor que volvamos a ser los buenos amigos que eramos antes?...No quiero que nos hagamos más daño... sólo...no es culpa de nadie...Te quiero Ash, como no te imaginas..._

Era un mensaje extremadamente largo, estaba seguro que había gastado por lo menos de tres a cuatro mensajes en él, sin embargo fue eso lo que menos le importó en ese momento; Los ojos comenzarón a arderle por las lagrimas que empezaban a acumularse en ellos, un dolor agudo e indescriptible le oprimió el pecho con angustia asfixiante que el apenas y podía soportar; Dejó el celular en la mesita de servicio posicionada al lado del mullido mueble en el que el se encontraba, con cierta dificultad se levantó del sillón y camino con pasos lentos y torpes hasta el minibar que se encontraba la otro lado de la habitación aquella. Sacó de uno de los cajones un vaso y luego de la máquina vinatera una enorme botella de whisky, no estaba abierta y apenas y lograba recordar cómo es que había llegado a sus manos, la destapó con presteza y urgencia delegando su origen a un plano ínfimo y luego se dispuso a servirse el líquido para beberselo de un sólo trago y volver a servirse más.

¿Por que habían discutido? Era algo que ni él mismo lograba recordar, había sucedido apenas unos minutos atrás y el asunto parecía tan irrelevante ahora, que le pareció de lo más estupido haberlo hecho. Nunca fueron una pareja normal, ni siquiera cuando amigos de pequeños, siempre discutiendo, aunque era divertido la mayor parte del tiempo; siempre negandose lo que sentían, con el temor a que el otro no sintiera lo mismo; Pero él siempre pensó que eso era lo que los hacía especiales, no eran como las parejas melosas y tiernas que andaban por ahí proclamando su amor a los cuatro vientos, su amor era más bien discreto pero suave, íntimo, real, más real y más verdadero que cualquira que se anunciase por ahí con un cártel de neón a mitad de la calle; Ellos no se amaban para los demás, se amaban para ellos mismos, eran un lío andante juntos pero...cuando se reconciliaban sabian que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro y ahora...ella decidía que no podía seguir con eso, que las discusiones y disgustos sólo los estaban destruyendo a ambos y de todo ello la mayoría de las veces era él el culpable, a veces se encerraba tanto en su egoísmo que no permitía crecer a la joven junto a él, si bien era cierto que la jóven tenía un carácter bastante explosivo, el hecho de que el continuara con esas discusiones sin dar cierta tregua lo hacía culpable también de aquel fracaso en la relación de noviazgo que empezaban a sostener; ¿Cuándo entendería, cuándo entendería que ella era indispensable en su vida y que perderla sería peor que el infierno mismo?

-Misty...-murmuró rodeado por el silencio de su soledad.

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cuz I can't fight it anymore.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time. 

Miró al suelo con fijeza como si ahí se encontrara parte de su vida, los recuerdos atesorados de su viaje en busca de su sueño anhelado para convertirse en un maestro Pokemón, no lo hubiera podido lograr solo, todo fue gracias a sus amigos, sin ellos estaba seguro jamás podría haber alcanzado nunca sus metas y objetivos, y ahí especialmente en medio de todos estaba ella, su amiga, su confidente, aquella que más que nadie sabía sus temores y frustraciones, aquella que aún en sus peores momentos no lo había dejado solo y pérdido a la deriva, ella la única que le hacía poner los pies sobre la tierra de una manera que el podía entender y que lo hacía crecer a cada paso. Perderla no era una opción, nunca la había sido, ni siquiera cuando una serie de eventos que él calificaba de desafortunados habían logrado que ella no continuara en los viajes de él. Se fue con paso a presurado y el vaso nuevamente lleno en la mano hacia la mesita dónde había dejado el teléfono celular. Dejo su bebida sobre la mesa y recogió el aparto de ahí para mirarlo con fijeza y sostenerlo entre sus manos temblorosas. ¿Pensaría ella igual?, ¿Tendría caso buscar la reconciliación?, ¿Lo recordaría en esos momentos?, ¿Lo tendría en sus pensamientos como él a ella justo ahora? Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta que pudiese tomar del vacío, que todo aquello le ocupara la cabeza todo el tiempo no ayudaba a decidir si debia marcarle o no...

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.

La vista del muchacho de cabellos azabache se dirigió hacia el reloj que se encontraba en la pared un poco por arriba de la enorme pantalla plana que dominaba en aquel espacio hecho para el entretenimiento del "Maestro". Eran la una y cuarto de la madrugada, ¿Sería demasiado tarde para marcar ya?, ¿Estaría durmiendo Misty en ese momento?

_"No debería llamar...ella también me ofendió...una discusión es de dos después de todo" _pensó Ash haciendo una mueca de molestia mientras dirigía nuevamente la mirada sobre el aparato que sostenía entre sus manos grandes y de varonil aspecto. Pero si no la llamaba en ese mismo instante sentía que moriría durante aquella noche, si no lograba convencerla de estar con él en ese miemo instante estaba seguro que el sueño no llegaría a él nunca y la angustia devoraría su empobrecida alma llena de dolor. La amaba, no podía estar sin ella y eso era un hecho contundente, un hecho que, por mas doloroso que le pareciera, el conocía-y avalaba-perfectamente. La amaba y por eso mismo ahora era que la necesitaba.

Another shot of whiskey, can't stopping looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.

Nuevamente se dejo caer sobre aquel sofá en el que anteriormente se había colocado y nuevamente dejo de lado el comunicador para remplazarlo por el vaso de Whiskey que había preparado previamente; Apuro el contenido nuevamente y luego lo sostuvo entre ambas manos mientras miraba fijamente en su fondo vacío. Una nueva oleada de angustia lo invadió y y él no pudo hacer nada para contenerla, volvió su vista hacia la puerta de aquel enorme departamento que desde que había llegado a convertirse en el maestro pokemón que era se había vuelto su hogar. Entornó los ojos enfocando su vista aún en el punto muerto que era su entrada, deseaba que se abriera de golpe, dejando entrar a aquella hermosa pelirroja que tan escencial parte de su vida representaba, la soñaba llegando, con aquel cabello encendido que ahora llegaba a mitad de su espalda, con aquella soltura al caminar que era parte de su sensualidad natural, con esa sonrisa encantadora que lograba volverlo el ser más vulnerable de la tierra. No pasaría, él lo sabía y por ello decidió volver su atención al vaso de cristal antes que seguir torturandose con aquellas visiones fantasmales de algo que no ocurriría.

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now

Se sintió un poco mareado, el cuerpo algo más torpe que en un inicio; No estaba acostumbrado a beber y para sus cánones normales esa noche, él había bebido demasiado. Dejo nuevamente el vaso en la mesa de servicio al lado del celular que reposaba ahí sin actividad reciente. Nuavemente la mirada del entrenador se dirigió al aparato de comunicación, una vez más fue abducido del lugar donde reposaba hacía unos segundos y era, por enésima vez, examinado por Ash Ketchum. Esta vez, diferente a la anterior y tomando una bocanada de aire, quizás igual sin pensarlo demasiado marcó el número de aquella mujer que le robaba el sueño. Se llevó el aparato al oído con movimientos torpes y espero paciente a que alguien contestará del otro lado.

_"-Bueno.-" _La voz seria y algo melancólica de Misty atravesó su oido dejandolo en shock absoluto, verdaderamente no esperaba encontrarla despierta y no había planeado que decirle en caso de que le llegase a contestar.

_"Ash, ¿eres tú?"_

-S-sí...soy...soy Ash...-respondió balbucente el muchacho sintiendo como un nudo comenzaba a formarsele en el estomago.

_"¿Te pasa algo?, te oyes extraño"_ inquirió la joven del otro lado de la línea, su voz había adquirido un tono de verdadera preocupación.

-¿D-de verdad crees que debemos terminar?-preguntó con voz quebrada el joven de ojos marrones sin saber muy bien si esa había sido la introducción correcta del tema en cuestión.

_"Ash..."_se escuchó seguido de un suspiro resignado. _"Esto no nos esta llevando a nada bueno...nos lastimamos...nos herimos...cualquier cosa es motivo de disgustos y de pelea y yo no puedo soportar eso en una relación...somos demasiado inestables..."_

-Te necesito, te amo y te necesito.-la contundencia en la voz de Ash logró que este notara como una ezclamasión ahogada provenía del otro lado del auricular, el joven prosiguió ante la nula respuesta de la chica.- Lo nuestro es diferente Myst, sí, es verdad, estamos llenos de líos y siempre estamos discutiendo, pero...pero nada me hace más feliz que una tarde junto a ti viendo esas películas que te encantan, o platicando de cualquier tontería que se nos ocurra o incluso discutiendo...-

_"Ash..."_

El joven se permitió esbozar una sonrisa como si ella fuese capaz de verlo.

-Estoy un poco tomado ¿sabes?, creía que no debía llamarte pero aquí me tienes, no puedo y no quiero estar sin ti, te necesito ahora Myst.-

Esperó un poco a la respuesta de la joven pero el silencio del otro lado de la línea pero lo único que se hizo presente fue el silencio, luego el sonido que indicaba que se cortaba la llamada y finalmente dominante el silencio que precedía a ello. Ash dejó caer el brazo que sostenía el móvil a su costado como si este se tratase de un peso muerto, una parte de su cuerpo que más bien era ahora un bulto sin vida, una extensión inútil de él mismo. Permaneció asi un largo rato, mirando hacia el techo de color blanco de su morada, no supo siquiera cuanto tiempo transcurrió, y no era como que le importara demasiado. El timbre irrumpió en aquel pesado silencio de la madrugada, logrando sacar al joven maestro de su letargo emocional; se levantó con pesadez del mueble farfullando maldiciones y preguntandose quién diablos podría ser a esas horas. Abrió la puerta dispuesto a pegar un grito que hicera huir al descarado que se había atrevido a interrumpir su intimidad a semejantes horas; todo aquella furia concentrada en su interior se devanecio en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron frente a frente con aquel par de ojos color aguamarina que pertenecían a la mujer que tanto amaba...

Oh whoa  
Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

-¿Dónde está pikachu?-fue la primera pregunta lanzada por la joven pelirroja parada ahora frente a él, vestida con un pants de color rosa y el cabello apenas alisado de manera descuidada.

-¿Vienes acá, a altas horas de la madrugada para peguntarme dónde esta pikachu?-el jóven parecia molesto ante la situación, ¡vaya menuda visita!, ¡ya veía cuanto le importaba él!

-¿Algún problema con ello Ketchum?-preguntó la joven mirandolo a la vez que esbozaba una inocente sonrisa.

-No, no, para nada.-respondió el entrenador con tono irónico.-Pasa por favor.-Más sarcásmo.

La joven obedeció y se introdujo al hogar del entrenador. Miró en todas direcciones como si buscara algo y luego dirigió la vista hacia Ash, quién acababa de cerrar la puerta tras de sí y ponía su atención sobre ella, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca indescifrable.

-Pikachu no está aquí hoy, Brock me lo pidió por que esta probando un nuevo alimento inventado por él y dice que debe mantenerlo en observación por cuatro días.-indicó el pelinegro con un tono un tanto fastidiado.

-Ya veo.-contestó la joven para luego dar un paso hacia el muchacho, ahora más alto que ella.-Ash...-

-Dime.-

-Es verdad que siempre discutimos y nos hacemos daño pero...pero...prefiero eso a estar sin ti.-

Esta vez el aludido se volvió con sorpresa a su invitada reciente.

-¿Misty?...-

De pronto y sin aviso previo la joven se lanzó a los brazos del moreno quién correspondió torpemente apenas rodeandola por la cintura miesntras ella se colgaba de su cuello.

-Yo tampoco puedo ni quiero estar sin ti Ash...-murmuró ella a su oído.-También te necesito ahora, para siempre mas que a nada y mas que a nadie...te amo...-

Ahí enevueltos en medio de la oscuridad, uno en brazos del otro sabían esa verdad única que era su máxima desde que se habían conocido, una vez a las orillas de un río...se amaban y era por ello que se necesitaban; Nada más era necesario decirse aquella noche ni ninguna otra.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk  
and I need you now.  
Well I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now  
I just need you now.  
Oh baby I need you now

**Muchas gracias por haber leído el primer capítulo de mi serie de one shots de verdad gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de revisar mis paranoias jejejejeje gracias especialmente a los reviews de L'Fleur Noir, DjPuMa13g, Mistyket y tsukimine12, muchas gracias chicas de verdad! Espero que también les guste este capítulo, disfruten!**


	3. Tu perteneces aquíconmigo

**3.-Tu perteneces aquí...conmigo**

**-**¡No puedes ser más estúpido Ash Ketchum!-vociferó May señalando acusadoramente al involucrado en cuestión en tanto que las miradas atentas de Dawn, Brock, Tracey y Misty se posaban sobre ambos, fue esta última quién fue la única que atinó a comentar:

-No por favor May, no lo retes.-

La mirada descontenta del joven entrenador junto a las risitas burlonas de todos los ahí congregados lograron que incluso la misma entrenadora de pokemón acuaticos esbozara una ligera sonrisa divertida.

-¡Oye!-reclamó el aludido.-¡¿Qué insinuas?-

-Yo nada Ash, no sé que es lo que hayas pensado tú.-respondió la joven pelirroja sin desdibujar la sonrisa posada en sus labios desde la explosión infantil de su mejor amigo. El azabache frunció un poco más el entrecejo sin quedar muy convencido de la respuesta por parte de la joven de ojos color aguamarina pero decidió que mejor era averiguar el por qué tan bello calificativo dirigido hacia su persona por parte de May.

-¿Y por qué dices tú que soy estupido?-la mirada chocolate del maestro pokemón se fijo con insistencia en los ojos azules de la coordinadora.

-Por que evidentemente soy la única aquí que te dice tus verdades a la cara.-respondió ella en un tono intimidante que logró que los presentes retrocedieran un paso y que Ash tragara saliva sonoramente antes de objetar lo antes mencionado por su amiga.

-¿Mis verdades?, ni siquiera sé por que estás tan molesta.-

-Por que esa noviecita tuya venida a menos nos tiene hartos a todos los aquí presentes.-indicó finalmente la castaña volviendose hacia los-hasta ahora-mudos espectadores de aquella escena armada después de una acalorada discusión que el pelinegro había sostenido con su actual pareja por medio del telefono frente a ellos. Con un gesto de molestia el muchacho tambien se volvió a ver a los que consideraba sus mejores amigos y en mutismo total pareció preguntarles si lo que refería May era verdad o sólo un ataque de histeria por parte de la castaña. Brock fue el que secundo la opinión ya establecida de May.

-Ash.-comenzó el moreno con tanta suavidad como le era posible tratar un tema así.-Esta es una reunión que hacemos una vez por mes todos nosotros, nadie aquí absolutamente viene con su pareja y les dejamos muy en claro que este día es exclusivo de nosotros...pero, esa novia tuya habla cada 5 minutos reclamandote el por que estás en esta reunión y no con ella...-

-Es verdad.-reafirmó Tracey.-No nos deja disfrutar la reunión en paz.

-Y tú por supuesto como vil perro faldero nada más te la pasas solapandola y escudandola de la realidad.-atizó finalmente Dawn armada ya de valor por los comentarios anteriores hechos repectivamente por el criador y observador. La vista seria de Ash se dirigió inmediatamente hacia dónde su mejor amiga descansaba, inmutable miraba la escena y escuchaba los reclamos pero no emitía palabra alguna, sin dar respuesta a las claras manifestaciones de disgusto por parte de sus amigos, Ash se empeño en buscar la opinión de aquella joven que había sido la primera en acompañarlo en su viaje pokemón.

-¿Y tú Misty?, ¿Tienes alguna opinión interesante que dar?, ¿Algún sermón que me falte por oir?-preguntó el muchacho de ojos color chocolate con un tono que denotaba la defensiva para cualquier ataque que la pelirroja pudiese lanzarle. La joven le sostuvo la mirada, contrariamente a él, ella la mantenía serena y su gesto no se había tensado ante la majadería por parte del muchacho de cabello negro.

-Yo nada tengo que opinar Ash, es tu vida y finalmente el que tiene que lidiar con la histérica de Marlene eres tú.- El aludido enarcó una ceja ante la respuesta de la muchacha quién ahora se limitaba a acomodar su cabello como si le quitara importancia al asunto.

-¿Nada más?-preguntó Ash con cierto recelo ante la pasividad de la muchacha.

-¿Habría algo más que decir?, por supuesto, ¿además de que Marlene es una histérica? -preguntó Misty dejando su cabello hacia atrás y mirando nuevamente al joven con inocencia. Una risita se dejó escuchar por parte de May y Daw quienes apenas podían creer la cara del entrenador ante la respuesta tan desinteresada de la líder de gimnasio.

-No claro, simpre dando tan finas opiniones.-Afirmó el azabache aclarandose la garganta con irritación evidente en su gesto.

-Bueno, bueno muchachos.-terció finalmente Tracey decidiendo parar la tormenta antes que esta se estacionara justo encima de todos ellos en aquella reunión.

-Tracey tiene razón.-habló Brock.-Después de todo lo importante es que todos estamos reunidos nuevamente.- Con aquellas simples intervenciones todo pareció calmarse y la serenidad regresó a la reunión de los viajeros Pokemón.

La obscuridad de la noche cayó sobre Pueblo Paleta inundando hasta el más ínfimo rincón de sus alrededores; la reunión había acabado cerca de hora y media antes y casi todos los invitados habían regresado a sus respectivos hogares despidiendose alegremente entre sí y prometiendose que el próximo mes se verían esta vez en casa de May.

En la sala, llena de platos medio vacíos de comida, vasos con cierta cantidad de refresco aún en su interior y servilletas regadas en el piso unas hechas pequeñas pelotas sucias otras simplemente dejadas en el piso tal y como habían sido colocadas en la mesa, se encontraban Ash Ketchum y Misty Waterflower intentando que el recibidor de la casa del joven maestro recobrara un apecto medianamente descente. Ambos en silencio, cada uno atento a lo que podía llevar en sus manos hacia la basura o el fregadero, sin dirigirse una palabra o siquiera una mirada. Fue justo en la tanda final de trastes que Misty llevaba a la cocina cuando Ash decidió romper el hielo que se había formado entre ambos.

-Myst.-llamó quedamente tal vez esperando que ella no pudiese oirlo claramente.

-Dime.-respondió la joven volviendose de lleno hacia él con las manos llenas de platos y vasos desechables que aún asi no le impedían prestar completa atención a lo que el muchacho tuviese para decirle.

-¿De verdad piensas que Marlene es una histérica insoportable?-preguntó el azabache con seriedad tal que parecía que el tema de conversación era más cercano a alguna fatalidad de esas que se le solían ocurrir y que no le permitían conciliar el sueño a veces por largas noches sin llegar a entender relamente el significado de estas.

-Bueno.-suspiró la pelirroja con cierta resignación.-No tanto como...una histerica insoportable, pero...bueno digamos que...no sé...a veces siento que tiene una personalidad...mmmm...¿cómo te lo diría?...-

-¿Desagradable?-completó el moreno sin despegar la vista de su mejor amiga ni un instante esperando su respuesta con una mirada tan intensa que logró que un ligero rubor se marcara en las mejillas de Misty haciendo lucir su cara más luminosa y bella de lo que habitualmente era.

-P-pues...algo así...sí, pues eso podría ser...- se volvió hacia la puerta de la cocina dispuesta a llevar lo que cargaba en brazoz hasta su destino final, nuevamente la voz de Ash impidió que realizara su cometido inicial y por el contrario, que nuevamente su atención se centrara por completo en él.

-¿Sabes?, A veces siento que la razón por la que me hice novio de Marlene fue más por su insitencia obsesiva que por el hecho de que yo en verdad sienta algo por ella.-confesó el entrenador con cierto aire melancólico que logro conmover a la líder de gimnasio de ciudad celeste.

-¿Entonces por que estás con ella si sabes que no correspondes a sus sentimientos Ash?- preguntó directamente la oji verde siendo ella esta vez la que miraba con expectación a su amigo esperando por una respuesta.

-No lo sé Misty, a veces uno piensa que esta con la persona correcta y entonces...-

Un par de timbrazos interrumpieron aquella atmósfera tan íntima que comenzaba a crearse alrededor de ambos entrenadores pokemón, Ash se apresuró a contestar su móvil en tanto Misty aprovechó ese intervaló de tiempo para ir a depositar al cesto de la basura aquellas cosas que habían permanecido en sus manos más tiempo del que se había propuesto.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, shes upset  
Shes going off about something that you said  
Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do 

Desde la cocina era inevitable escuchar el vaivén desesperado y ansioso que Ash relizaba entre varitonos que usaba para hablar con la persona al otro lado del telefono.

-Sí...sí...entiendo...ajá...era noche de amigos Marlene...claro...pero entiendeme...no, no...¿engañarte?, ¿se puede saber con quién?...son mis amigas, ¡A-M-I-G-A-S!...es bastante sencillo de entender...claro, como un psyduck con jaqueca...¿Marlene?, ¿Marlene?, ¡Marlene!...¡Demonios!, ¡Me ha colgado!-exclamó con frustración el muchacho gurdandose el celular nuevamente en el bolsillo y luego pasandose las manos por el abundante cabello negro, en tanto una cautelosa pelirroja salía a pequeños pasos de la cocina, adivinando que era lo que había sucedido.

-Te reclamó lo de la reunión, ¿no?-por parte de Misty aquello era más afirmación que pregunta, a pesar de ello el entrenador repondió con evidente desesperación.

-¡Sí!, nuevamente lo mismo, a veces me asfixia demasiado...-

-Hey tranquilo, nada pasa...mmmm...dejame poner a los cranberries para que ambos podamos platicar a nustras anchas, claro si Marlene no vuelve a llamarte preguntandote con quién la engañas esta vez...-La lider de gimnasio se permitió escapar una risita que logro contagiar a su acompañante quién a ese momento se había dejado caer en el comodo sofá de su sala mirando hacia dónde se dirigía la joven amante de los pokemón acuáticos.

-Le diré que la engaño con los cranberries.-ante este comentario el joven soltó una leve risita para luego añadir.-Con lo que odia esa música seguro termina conmigo.-

-¿Por qué la odia si son muy buenos?-preguntó Misty colocando el cd en el reproductor para luego sentarse al lado de su -aunque él mismo no lo supiera.- gran amor.

-Pues hay muchas cosas que ella y yo no compartimos...por ejemplo, nuestra afición por los pokemón...-

Esto logró exaltar un poco a la joven de cabello encendido quién se enderezó sobre el lugar que ocupaba y se volvió a ver consternada a su viejo amigo.

-¡¿No le gustan los Pokemón?-

-No.-Ash se limitó aencojerse de hombros al proporcionar la respuesta.

-¡P-pero...tú eres un entrenador...¿Como planeas llevarla con ella si no...?-

-Uno de los grandes obtáculos de mi relación, querida Myst.-

-Pues entonces no entiendo que haces con ella.-nuevamente la joven de ojos aguamarina se dejo caer en el respaldo del sillón tomando una postura más relajada.

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time 

Misty miró su forma de vestir y luego mentalmente se comparó con Marlene aprovechando el silencio que había quedado después de su comentario hacia la extraña relación mantenida entre la joven y el actual maestro. Por primera vez en la vida se preguntó si ella le hubiese llegado a gustar a Ash tan sólo cambiado su manera de vestir a una un tanto más...provocativa; En ese momento ella estaba vistiendo una playera rosada de manga tres cuartos y unos jeans azul celeste ajustados que lograban entallar su esplendida figura fruto del ejercicio en la piscina del gimnacio de ciudad celeste. A pesar de que no se consideraba fea, tampoco creía que su atractivo se pudiese comparar con el de Marlene, por ejemplo; Aquella chica era alta, extremadamente hermosa y delagada, con facciones que dejarían a la muñeca de facciones más finas helada, vestía de manera sensual y provocativa y sus movimientos destilaban una seguridad y convicción que a veces la más joven de las Waterflower hallaba intimidante.

-A veces ni yo mismo entiendo que hago con ella, tal vez...me estoy equivocando al buscar a mi media naranja en ella, ¿Tú que crees?- los interrogantes ojos castaños de Ash lograron atrapar en un momento los ojos cristalinos de la joven que estaba al lado de él y cuyas mejillas comenzaban a encenderse ante la mirada intensa que su amigo deicaba a ella.

_"Controlate Misty, controla esa ganas de besarlo y de abrazarlo y de...¡Por Dios, ya basta de estos pensamientos!"_

Haciendo acopio de toda la cordura de la que era capaz en ese momento la joven desvió su mirada de la del chico buscando una respuesta coherente que brindarle sin que esta dejara ninguna sospecha de los verdaderos pensamientos que había sostenido hacia ese momento.

-Pues no sabría yo que decirte Ash, sólo tu sabes tus sentimientos, y yo no puedo intervenir en ellos.-

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me, you belong with me 

-Por favor Myst, eres en quién más confío, dame tu opinión acerca de toda esta situación con Marlene y ese desquiciante desconcierto de no saber que hacer con mi vida.- esta vez la mirada del azabache se había vuelto suplicante, a Misty le encantaba verlo de esa manera, de alguna forma extraña le recordaba a aquel niño que ya hacía 8 años le había robado el corazón a la orilla de un río, una circunstancias bastante peculiares.

-Ya te lo dije, yo no puedo opinar nada al respecto, eres tú el novio, nadie más que tú sabe tus sentimientos, sin embargo Ash, pienso...que tal vez darte un tiempo con ella en lo que te aclaras mentalemnte no estaría nada mal...-

-Bien, supongo que...no tengo nada que perder, ¿cierto?-

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza suavemente, era extraño, desde que se conocían y aún cuando la separación había sido inminente en determinado momento de sus vidas, ambos habían conservado intacto el lazo de amistad profunda que los unía; Había discusiones claro, pero siempre volvían el uno al otro, como en un principio, como siempre, era extraño, pero, ¿qué en ellos no lo era?

_"Después de todo, ¿Cuántas personas se pueden jactar de haber pescado al amor de su vida en un río"_ Pensó Misty y este pensamiento logró hacer que en sus labios se curvara una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better then that  
Hey what you doing with a girl like that 

La noche prosiguió su curso y cuando la líder de gimnasio anunció que ya debía irse y que seguramente sus hermanas la matarían en cuanto la escuchasen llegar a horas non sanctas de la noche, el muchacho de ojos similares al chocolate amargo la retuvo sentada dónde se encontraba insistiendole en que se quedara, en que ella siempre tenía un cuarto reservado ahí en su casa y que efectivamente era demasiado tarde como para que se le ocurriese viajar hasta su ciudad natal.

-Vamos Myst, quédate.-nuevamente ese gesto suplicante que terminó por vencer la resistencia de la joven entrenadora de pokemón acuáticos.

-Esta bien Ash, pero no intentes sobrepasarte conmigo o...-

El joven levantó sus manos en señal de rendición y agitandolas frente a ella respondió:

-¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡¿Por quién me tomas?-

-No lo sé Ketchum.-soltó una leve carcajada ante su propia exclamasión y luego levantandose del lugar que ocupaba con anterioridad indicó al muchacho.-Hablaré con mis hermanas para avisarles que me quedaré contigo.-

-Esta bien, no tardes demasiado.-pidió el joven sonriendo diligentemente.

Marcó a su casa y le indicó a sus hermanas-quienes rieron picaramente a traves del auricular sin aclararle el porque-que se quedaría a dormir en la casa de Ash por esa noche y al día siguiente a primera hora regresaría al gimnasio, Daysi, qué era quién estaba al telefono soltó una leve risilla maliciosa y le aseguró que no habia problema alguno y que podía tomarse los días que gustara, para luego finalizar la conversación con una Misty bastante intrigada escuchando una línea que desde hacía unos minutos estaba desocupada.

Regresó a donde antes compartía el espacio con su mejor amigo y lo encontró cabizbajo, se sostenía la cabeza entre las manos como si le doliese en demasía, el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante imitando a alguién que mira al vacío de un acantilado con toda la pretención de dejarse caer en el de un momento a otro. La mirada de la joven se tornó preocupada y tomando asiento al lado del muchacho sobó su espalda con suavidad esperando poder reconfortarlo un poco.

-Ash.-murmuró la joven pelirroja con suavidad.-¿Pasa algo malo?, ¿Te sientes bien?-

Esta vez el muchacho se volvió de medio lado para observar de soslayo a aquella joven que ahora buscaba ser su refugio en medio de una tormenta de emociones de las que no era plenamente conocedora.

-No pasa nada Myst, estoy bien.-contestó el intentando modular su voz de tal manera que sonara convincente; No lo logró, se escuchaba ronca y quebrada y Misty supo de inmediato que algo malo había ocurrido. Dudativa pero aún con el valor necesario se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Pasó algo con Marlene?-

Esta vez el joven se reincorporó por completo al respaldo del sillón mirando fijamente a la joven a su lado, era increible como a veces ella podía sorprenderlo con esa clase de cosas, adivinandole el pensamiento, reconfortandolo aún el se empeñase en tragar su tristesa solo.

Suspiró y decidió revelarle a la joven lo ocurrido pues estaba seguro que aún él no lo hiciera ella-de alguna manera que el desconocía hasta el momento-terminaría averiguandolo.

-Mientras hablabas con tus hermanas Marlene me llamo al celular.-indicó el joven señalando al aparato que se encontraba encima de la mesa de servicio colocada frente a ellos.-Discutimos otra vez...y...se salió de control...-

La pelirroja no pudo más que mirarlo compasivamente, no sabía que podía decirle exactamente para hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Ash...lo siento...yo...ya verás que luego se le pasa...mañana volverán a la felicidad de siempre y ...-

-Hemos terminado.-puntualizó el muchacho contundente robando el hilo de las ideas que apenas iban a ser expresadas por la líder del gimnasio.

-¡Pero Ash!, ¿Y eso por que?, eso no puede simplemente pasarte por una tontería...creo que...-

-Fue mi desición, ya era demasiado Myst, no hubiera podido soportar más su autoritarismo y obsesión por el control de todas las cosas.-

-No sé que decirte Ash, tal vez no era la chica para ti...muchos de nosostros nos preguntabamos incluso que era lo que hacías con alguién como ella.-

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
Shes cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

Misty se miró los pies con detenimiento esperando a que su acompañante hicera algún otro comentario, nuevamente sus pensamientos repasaron la apariencia de Marlene comparada con la suya; No había punto de comparación, ella, Misty Waterflower carecía de todo el glamour que una chica como la ex-novia, (y que bien se sentía poder decir esa palabra aún sólo fuera en su mente), de su mejor amigo. Aquella muchacha tenía un estilo mucho más parecido al de sus hermanas y ella siempre tan distinta se distinguía particularmente por su gusto para vestir ropa cómoda que muy poco o nada tenía que ver con aquellas vestimentas de marca de las que Marlene o incluso sus propias familiares eran tan afectas. ¿Sería entonces que Ash se había fijado en la presencia impactante de Mariel?, ¿Ella jamás sería su tipo por que no era así de exuberante?; A veces le intrigaba demasiado saber que era lo que recorría los pensamientos de Ash al buscar compañía femenina; ¿Qué era lo que le impedía verla a ella como una mujer que, secretamente, lo amaba con locura?

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know baby  
You belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

-¿Te pasa algo Misty?-la voz del muchacho llegó ahasta sus oídos de forma tan clara que logró romper de tajo los pensamientos que la habian abstraído del aquí y el ahora, se volvió a verlo consternada mientras parpadeaba rápidamente esperando desencajarse de auqel letargo momentaneo.

-¿A mí?...N-no, n-nada... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Simplemente me pareció que te habías perdido por unos segundos, te sentí diferente.-

La joven se permitió esbozar una sonrisa que adornaba el gesto divertido que había tomado su rostro.

-¡Por supuesto que me sentiste diferente Ketchum!, ¡Yo soy diferente única y especial!-

La espontaneidad del egocentrismo de su mejor amiga logró arrancarle al joven una sonora carcajada que hizo eco por toda la casa del joven maestro, alborotando con ello al pequeño pokemón amarillo que dormía placidamente en un pequeño rincón del sillón contiguo al que se encontraban ambos amigos.

-¡Vaya!.-exclamó el pelinegro al recuperarse de su ataque de risa que había terminado por contagiar tambipen a la joven de hechiceros ojos verdes.-La modestia en persona.-añadió el mientras un nuevo ataque de risas invadía el lugar en medio de aquella noche de invierno.

La canción "Dreams" de los cranberries comenzó a escucharse a la par que las risas cesaban, ahora la melodía era quién gobernaba el lugar mientras era escuchada atentamente por ambos jóvenes.

-¿Sabes?-habló Ash rompiendo el silencio establecido entre ambos como mutuo acuerdo silencioso.-Me enanta esa canción.-admitió avergonzado el entrenador al revelar uno de sus más íntimos y "bochornosos" secretos nunca jamás contados. La entrenadora de pokemón acuáticos rió al ver la expresión dibujada en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

-Lo sabía.-contestó ella aún manteniendo la sonrisa curvada en sus labios sin despegar la vista de él. Este la miró de lleno con sorpresa que se adivinaba asomada en sus ojos.

-¡¿P-pero cómo?-preguntó consternado ante la habilidad de la joven para ir un paso más allá de lo que el llegaba a avanzar a veces.

-No lo sé, simplemente lo relacionaba contigo, con tus sueños, tus esperanzas y tu fuerza y voluntad.-explicó la joven como si aquello fueran un hecho de lo más natural sobre la tierra.

El joven la observaba maravillado, ella siempre lograba sorprenderlo a cada instante, con detalles que nadie podría llegar a observar conscienzudamente y que estaban ahí, perteneciendole a ella y dejando que él fueran un privilegiado al verlos, al sentirse parte importante de lo que a ella pertenecía.

-¿Por que me ves como si fuera un especimen raro de pokemón?-preguntó la joven con interrogación en su mirar al notar como la atención del azabache se enfocaba únicamente en ella y lograba con esto turbarla haciendo que un intenso calor corriera hacia sus mejillas y se manifestara en el rubor que comenzaba a aparecer en su cara.

-No, no...-aclaró el entrenador.-Estaba considerando que eres una especie muy única de ser humano.-

La joven se permitió reír con fuerza.

-¡Adulador!, seguro le dices eso a todas las chicas que conoces.-

-No.-aseguró el devolviendo la sonrisa a la muchacha.-Sólo a una, a la más encantadora de toda la liga.-

-Por supuesto debo suponer que te refieres a mi, ¿cierto?-

-¿Pues a quien si no?-

-Podría ser que hablases de Marlene.-

Ash negó con la cabeza.

-No, yo no pertenecía a su mundo, creo que realmente nunca hbo nada que me hiciera pertenecerle realmente.-

-¿Y entonces que hacías con ella?-preguntó la líder con cierta ansiedad que denotaba que aquel tema le llegaba a incomodar un poco, cosa que por supuesto el maestro no notaba.

-Supongo que buscaba un lugar al que pertenecer, creí que era ella pero... me equivoqué.- a ese momento la conversación ya se había tornado seria nuevamente y ambos jóvenes se miraban fijamente atentos al gesto manifestado por el otro.

-¿Y ahora que harás?-preguntó Misty sin saber muy bien a que punto podría encaminarse aquella charla amistosa.

-No lo sé...pero, ya que tú me conoces tan bien tal vez sepas tú a que lugar pertenezco yo.-

-Pues a Pueblo Paleta Ash, ¿Acaso sufres de amnesia?-intentó bromear sin embargo la expresión del muchacho se mantenía estática como si esperarara una respuesta distinta a la ya dada y que esta le fuera proporcionada en aquel preciso instante.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, y no se trata de mi pertenencia geográfica o de ciudadano...-indicó seriamente el joven sin despegar sus ojos castaños de los aguamarina de ella; El rubor corrío a la cara de la pelirroja otorgandole un color que los mismos tomates maduros envidiarían.

No supo si fue la adrenalina acumulada del momento, o un impulso reprimido que ante tantos acontecimientos había alcanzado su punto de quiebre, o si simplemente era el destino lo que paso después simplemente fue consciente de lo que hubo dicho hasta que las palabras habian abandonado sus labios sin oportunidad de retenerlas o arrepentirse de ellas, a la pregunta del joven la respuesta fue tan clara y conscisa que ninguna duda cabía de que la contundencia con la que habían sido expresadas era la verdad, en su forma más pura, y Ash fue plenamente consciente de ello cuando escuchó como Misty repondía a su demanda de pertenencía diciendo:

-Tú perteneces aquí...conmigo para toda la eternidad.-

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me, you belong with me  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me  
You belong with me 

**La mera verdad no estoy muy contenta por como me quedó, no sé lo pensé demasiado y simplemente me decepcioné de mi misma, no me gusto este capítulo del todo pero espero que puedan disfrutarlo. Gracias por sus reviews, el siguiente cap ya lo tengo casi listo y creo que lo subiré en este fin de semana, es un capítulo que le debo agradecer inmensamente a L´Fleur Noir por su permiso para desarrollarlo en base a uno de sus fics, gracias a todas por su apoyo y espero que sigan disfrutando de esta serie de one shots que estan hechos para que ustedes se diviertan y pasen un buen rato. Nos seguimos viendo!**


	4. Sólo una vez en la vida

**4.-Sólo una vez en la vida**

-¡Mi novio, mi novio, mi novio!...Es todo lo que te escucho decir, pero apenas aparecí yo, te olvidaste de él.-la furia de Ash iba en aumento y esto era denotado en su tono de voz, que a cada minuto aumentaba sus decíbeles; venía de un lado a otro de la habitación como si con ello pretendiese apaciguar el ataque de ira que lo había invadido en ese momento.

Misty se mantenía a la defensiva, su mirada fija en el vaivén inquieto del muchacho, una mueca de disgusto dibujada en sus bellas facciones otorgandole en tanto una altivez y porte, que, lejos de arrebatarle su gracia la dotaba de una belleza casi irreal y etérea.

-¡No me olvide de él!-refutó la pelirroja adoptando el tono más indiferente que aquella situación le permitía.-El simple hecho de que en elagún momento se te haya figurado que correspondí a un beso tuyo no significa absolutamente nada...de hecho, tu contacto me asquea.-puntualizó con una mueca que intentaba ser desdeñosa y fría y que logró enerver más a l maestro pokemón, quién, para ese punto, había deteninido su marcha frenética y se había vuelto para enfrentar a la poseedora de aquellos ojos aguamarina que emulaban a gemas preciosas. Avanzó hacia ella con pasos firmes y sonoros, el seño fruncido y su boca torcida en un gesto amargo.

-¿Te asquea mi contacto?, ¿en verdad?, por que a mi no me lo pareció...-

-Pues tus sentidos te han engañado vilmente por que por ti no puedo sentir otra cosa que no sea repulsión.- nuevamente aquel tono frío se hizo presente en la voz de ella.

-¡No niegues algo que fue verdad!, ¡Por que lo que yo sentí cuando te besaba, fueron tus labios desesperados por probar los míos, la urgencia de tu deseo y tu amor buscandome!-

-¡Basta Ketchum!, ¡No permito que oses hablar de mi tan deliberadamente!, ¡¿Quién te has creído para tomarte semejante libertad de dirigirte a mi como se te dé la gana?-

El desconcierto y la desesperación que habían hecho presa del entrenador se reflejaron en el gesto doloroso marcado en su rostro, el brillo en sus ojos había menguado considerablemente y el cuerpo le tembalaba ansioso; manejado más por un impulso que por la consciencia misma tomó a la joven frente a él de los hombros y la sacudió ligeramente como si deseara que ella despertara de algún letargo largo tiempo sostenido y con ello, se diera cuenta de la relidad que la rodeaba.

-¡Ahora te suplico que te vayas, no quiero que, si Alan llega nos vea en estas bochornosas circunstancias!-la misma indiferencia de antes aún bailaba en las facciones de la líder de gimnasio, el tono frío de su voz cumplía a la perfección con la función de una daga clavada en el corazón de Ash que lo iba matando lentamente.¡Ella tenía que comprenderlo!, ¡Ella debía perdonarlo!. Aquel trato que había adoptado hacia él era una venganza tan destructiva que, el maestro pokemón estaba seguro, no quedaría de si ni las lruinas de lo que alguna vez fue. La sacudió levemente una vez más aumentando un poco la presión de sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

-¡Abre los ojos Misty!, ¡Abre los ojos!, ¡Mira quién es real!-

Casi, como si de una orden se tratara, la joven pareció enfocar su vista en aquel muchacho que suplicaba frente a ella desesperado. El desdén de sus ojos había desaparecido y su gesto se había suavizado de tal manera que, por un momento, le pareció al azabache, había vuelto al mismo estado de serenidad que solía mostrar cuando estaba con "Alan". Lentamente subió sus manos hasta el rostro del muchacho, sosteniendo con ellas las mejillas de aquel que en tiempos anteriores, y aún ahora- por que dijera lo que dijera nunca había podido arrancarlo de su mente-ostentaba el título de su gran amor. Aquel gesto paralizó al joven de ojos almendrados quién no cambio de posición ni un ápice ante el último movimiento realizado por la chica frente a él. Las manos de la líder del gimnasio celeste comenzaron a explorar con delicadeza aquel masculino rostro perteneciente a ese hombre que durante años había sido la causa de sus desvelos; cerró los ojos para que su reconocimiento fuera aún más exacto, hace tanto tiempo,, cuando recién había perdido la vista, le hubiera gustado que fuera él-y no Alan-quién se hubiese aparecido ahí, igual de determinante que en aquel momento; le hubiese gustado reconocerlo por medio de su tacto, miralo a través de sus manos, observarlo con su alma. Aquellas facciones le parecían extrañamente familiares, ¿Tan arraigado en su memoria se encontraba el rostro de aquel muchacho que hasta sus manos parecían reconocerlo al primer contacto?, y , sin embargo, podía decir que aquel rostro ya había sido tocado por ella antes, tenia pómulos altos, una nariz fina, labios suaves, una mandíbula cuadrada, mejillas tibias y pestañas largas, todo aquello encajaba perfectamente en su rostro de una manera tan armoniosa que hacía de él, auqel niño que conocío unos años atrás, ahora un hombre completamente irresistible; fue entonces cuando un pensamiento inquitante asaltó a su mente turbando con severidad su ser por entero, sus facciones eran tan parecidas a las de él, tan similares a las de...

Abrió los ojos de golpe y mantuvo sus manos, que habían vuelto a reposar en las mejillas de él, fijas en donde habían sido finalmente colocadas y , de sus labios salió la palabra que en su mente no se había llegado a completar.

-¿Alan?-

El terror se apoderó de Ash y recorrió con fuerza su espina dorsal dándole una sensación de entumecimiento, no podía moverse, las órdenes neuronales se sucedían una a una en su cabeza pero su cuerpo le ignoraba olímpicamente, sintió palidecer su rostro, la boca se le había secado y los músculos, tensos, comenzaban a mandar punzadas dolorosas a todas las terminaciones nerviosas del muchacho. Misty aún permanecía estática en su lugar; el shock había golpeado en ella desfragmentando por un momento la realidad. Diversas recuerdos acudieron a su mente a borbotones pareciéndole que en ellos se encontraba la solución a aquel enigma que no parecía tener ni pies ni cabeza.

_"Soy A-al…"_

_"¿Qué me dices del chico que viajaba contigo?...Oriundo de Pallet Town, actual Maestro si no me equivoco..."_

_"Él no te hubiera tenido lástima, es tu amigo ¿no?"_

_"¿Por qué él no lo sabe…? ...Con toda la influencia que un Maestro tiene ¿no crees que podría ayudarte a conseguir un tratamiento, alguna operación?. Estoy seguro que le preocupas, y lo demostraría aún más si dejaras que Ash supiera lo que te pasa…"_

_"Me gusta todo de ti. Tu carácter, tu cabello, tu manera de hablar, el modo en el que tratas y cuidas a tus pokémon, tus ojos, la forma en la que sonríes, tus manos… "_

_"Si te conozco...Sé que amas el mar y todo lo que tenga que ver con el agua, eres romántica y vulnerable aunque por fuera aparentas ser fuerte y valiente, sé que tienes un carácter difícil de controlar, que pierdes los estribos con facilidad; que eres terca, que le rehuyes a todo lo que pueda asociarte con tus hermanas, y que voluntariamente haces lo contrario para no parecerte a ellas…"_

Se sintió mareada, ahora todo parecía cobrar un sentido completamente distinto al que tenía antes; sintió la náusea presionando en la boca de su estómago, con la sensación de querer vomitar sus intestinos de un momento a otro. Lo miró nuevamente como si no creyera que fuera real. La mirada de él era recíproca pero su gesto se mostraba aterrado y con algunos visos de súplica en él. Sintió entonces cómo le palpitaban las sienes, un dolor agudo y avasallante, como si un taladro le atravesara la cabeza, se extendió rápidamente a su cuello y hombros; Luego, nuevamente clavó sus ojos en el hombre que estaba frente a ella y su mirar, que hasta ese momento se había mostrado confundido y desconcertado, se volvió iracundo e hiriente buscando ver en los ojos de aquel la destrucción total de su alma, el dolor de la culpa, el sufrimiento que aquel desprecio pudiese ocasionarle. La pelirroja frunció el seño ensombreciendo y desplazando aquel gesto sereno que antes se vislumbraba en sus facciones.

-¡Tú, maldito bastardo!-acusó en un grito retrocediendo rápidamente, como si la sóla presencia del joven maestro le asqueara poderosamente. Este avanzó hacia ella cautelosamente, ante el evidente gesto de disgusto y rechazo que ella había expresado ante su acción él optó por mantener la distancia.

-Misty, déjame explicarte, déjame...-

-¡Callate!, ¡¿Qué es lo que me vas a explicar?, ¡¿Tu porquería?, ¡¿Tu maldita mentira?, ¡¿Qué?-

-¡Tú no lo entiendes!, ¡No me permitías acercarme!, ¡¿Que más podía hacer?, Odiabas a Ash y yo...yo quería estar contigo, ¡¿Que hubieras hecho tú?-

Por un minuto, por un instante, la desesperación del muchacho llegó a conmoverle; le vió dolido y ella se sintió herida también; ¿Podría culparlo de mentir por amor? Sin embargo, y a pesar de que la pregunta había logrado causar cierta conmoción en ella, aquella mentira sostenida por él durante todo aquel tiempo, ese abandono durante aquellos años en que ella se sintió perdida sin él. Le pareció una burla, ahora que veía las cosas de una forma nueva, no creyó en él, no creyó en ese amor que ahora, con gesto suplicante, el azabache le pedía, mirara con misericordia. Misty había tenido malas experiencias creyéndo en la gente, aún peor creyendo en él, por eso ahora no se tentaría el corazón, ya era demasiado tarde para enmendar errores, ya no volvería a ser la ingenua que hasta ahora había sido, ya no caería más por aquel-que aunque ella no deseara admitirlo-, seguía siendo el verdadero amor de su vida.

-¡Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa!-gritó de pronto ella dándole respuesta al cuestionamiento hecho por él anteriormente.-¡Menos burlarme de ti de la manera en la que tú lo estás haciendo conmigo!-

Ash retrocedió apenas unos pasos, luego, aún con la desesperación corriendo por sus venas se aproximó a ella nuevamente y la tomó con firmeza de los hombros.

-¡No me burlaba de ti!, ¡Era amor!, ¡Era amor!, ¡Cómo lo fue esa noche!-

La pelirroja abrió los ojos desemesuradamente y repitió con lentitud, cómo si el peso de aquellas palabras fuera extraño y de alguna manera irreal.

-¿Esa noche?- luego, como si hubiese despertado de algún sueño profundo ahogó un grito antes de que este se desprendiese de sus labios, el rubor cubrió sus mejillas y el brillo en sus ojos se visualizó por un minuto. Las sensaciones de aquella experiencia abrierón paso con intensidad en los recuerdos de la joven mientras el silencio comenzaba a envolver la átmosfera creada entre ella y el maestro pokemón. Cuando hubo asimilado todo aquello, y nuevamente la consciencia la hizo volver en si, su gesto volvió a endurecerse, su mirada se convirtió en hielo nuevamente, y de un movimiento brusco se alejó del contacto brindado por el muchacho de ojos color chocolate.

-¡Por favor no vuelvas a mencionar ese accidente horrible!-

El gesto de Ash se cubrió de dolor, de tal manera que por un segundo estuvo a punto de causar sentimientos de culpabilidad en la entrenadora de pokemón acuáticos.

-¡Eso no fue un accidente!, ¡Fue la experiencia más maravillosa...!-

-¡Fue un error, y te agradecería que no volvieras a mencionarlo nunca más!-cortó la ojiverde con un tono que lograba denotar la más pura indiferencia.

-¡No, no, no!, ¡Fue hermoso, fue increible...eso fue...lo más bello que he experimentado en mi vida!-las manos del muchacho temblaban, su gesto aún lleno de dolor y desconcierto se veía más afectado que nunca, la inseguridad y el miedo podían verse rodeándolo con una descarada insistencia.

-¡Fue una mentira!-rebatió Misty con furia sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos presionando cor ardorosa perseverancia buscando su próxima salida.

-¡No!, ¡Fue la verdad!, ¡La más pura de las verdades!, ¡Fue Ash entregándose a la más bella y maravillosa mujer; a la mujer que ama, a Misty!, y, fue Misty entregándose a Ash, no por algo tan vano y sórdido como el placer...sino...por amor, amor real y verdadero.-

-¡Lárgate!-ordenó la joven no deseando escuchar más nada.-¡Lárgate y no vuelvas nunca más!-

-Esta bién.-contestó el muchacho suavizando su voz para luego añadir.-Me iré por ahora Misty, pero voy a volver cuantas veces sea necesario...insistiré hasta obtener de nuevo tu perdón y podamos estar juntos sin que más secretos ni mentiras se interpongan entre nosotros.-dicho es to el muchacho procedió a retirarse dejando a una fúricay llorosa Misty Waterflower. Detrás del mutis realizado por el entrenador, la jóven se deslizó por la pared de aquella entrada al gimnasio hasta quedar completamente sentada en el piso. Abrazaba sus piernas con fuerza contra su pecho a la vez que miraba al piso con una atención completa y el dolor y la confusión reflejados en sus ojos de color aguamarina. Ella lo sabía, siempre-como todo el mundo- lo supo, sólo una vez en la vida llegamos a amar verdaderamente, sólo una vez se entrega el corazón y después, después no hay más, después, sólo para intentar olvidar uno finge enamorarse (o se enamora), busca afinidades, quiere demasiado, pero no ama de verdad. Sólo una vez se ama en la vida y Misty lo sabía, y tambipen era consciente de que aquello era una maldición, una maldición que la perseguía desde niña; desde una vez a la orilla de un río cuando, por cosas del destino su caña de pescar atrapó-sorprendentemente-no a un poemón acuático , el chocolate amargo. Su corazón desde ese entonces había decidido entregarse a él y en esa decisió la líder no había tenido ni voz, ni voto, simplemente fue arrastrada a esa corriente de sentimientos que desde ese tiempo hasta ahora no habían abandonado su alma en ningún instante. Fue a partir de ese momento que supo, que no podría amar a nadie más, y ahora su corazón volvía a repetirselo con aquella misma contundencia- e incluso una mayor- que años atrás. No importaba el tiempo, ni la identidad que Ash tomara, no importaba incluso si su voluntad ordenaba despreciarlo y escupir todo de él; porque, finalmente, fuera quién fingiera ser, pasarán años, décadas o vidas enteras, no habría otro hombre, no habría otro ser a quién su corazón eligiera. Misty sabía que su corazón pertenecería por toda la eternidad a ese, que ños atrás encontró a la orilla de un río, cuando este intentaba salvar a su pikachu de una parvada de spearows furiosos; a ese que fuera durante tantos años su mejor amigo, ese, cuyo nombre era un estigma imborrable de su alma y de su vida, él, únicamente él; Ash Ketchum.

**Pues hice mi mejor esfuerzo jejejeje, pero claro jamás podré igualar el fantástico talento de L'Fleur Noir, a quién por cierto le agradezco muchisimo su permiso para hacer este side story de la noche en tus ojos y pedirle una disculpa por usar citaciones de su magnifica obra sin haberle avisado antes, de verdad lo siento... Aún asi espero que lo disfruten mucho que para eso esta hecho este fic con mucho cariño. Gracias por sus reviews y cualquier comentario, crítica o sugerencia ya saben es bien recibido. Nos seguimos leyendo!**


	5. Tan sólo tú

**Tan sólo tú**

Sus dedos se deslizarón por la suave piel blanquecina debajo de sus manos, sentía el calor quemante en las yemas de sus dedos, el aroma a jazminez que envolvía la habitación embriagándolo cada vez más, el sabor de su boca tan adictivo y difícil de olvidar que en su memoria quedaría grabado por el resto de su vida. Sus sentidos concentrados y entregaddos por entero a ella, miradas deseosas que se entrecruzaban en medio de la oscuridas, sus piros profundos, el calor agobiante que los quemaba dentro de aquella habitación, las sensaciones maximizadas y las palabras haciendo eco eterno en sus almas.

Porque me gustas  
De todos modos  
De cada lado  
Y perspectiva tu  
Si tu me faltas  
Se me hace un nudo  
No respiro  
Me duele el corazón

No era la primera vez que se dejaban envolver por el enorme deseo producto del inmenso amor que desde hacía ya bastantes años había brotado en sus corazones, no era la primera vez que se entregaban a esa danza íntima y magnifica que simbolizaba la entrega total de sos seres que se aman por entero, y sin embargo Ash se extasiaba, como si fuera la primera noche de ambos cada vez que esas ocasiones sucedían, le fascinaba la visión mágica y mística de la silueta de su bella sirena, como él mismo solía llamarla, iluminada por los rayos plateados de la luna que se filtraban por la ventana de aquella habitación dónde ambos compartían todo de sí mismos. Para el joven entrenador esa faceta entregada y vehemente de la joven lo enloquecía, pero realmente no había faceta de Misty que no amase con igual intensidad; aún ese carácter férreo y voluntarioso de la que ella solía ser poseedora era, para el jóven de cabello negro una razón más para amarla más si es que eso era posible. Mientras se dejaban llevar por un mar de caricias, besos y palabras cargadas de sentimientos el jóven maestro no permitía que la joven de cabello pelirrojo se alejara de él casi bajo ninguna circunstancia. Se había percatado de lo imprescindible que era la presencia de ella en su vida cuando los compromisos en su gimnasio la habían apartado de él y de su viaje pokemón. En ese entonces había tenido otras compañeras, claro, buenas amigas, pero nunca como ella; por que la ausencia de ella significaba para él la muerte, la desolación, un dolor tan profundo y asfixiante que juraba lograba detener su corazón por unos instantes perdiendolo en un vacío tan frío y oscuro que ni él mismo tenía la fuerza para salir de la negrura de su propia alma.

Porque no pides  
Que te perdone  
Y si me abrazas  
No te cansas de jugar  
Asi consigues  
Que muera un hombre  
Con la inocencia  
Del pudor que no tendra

Tantos errores, el pecado de la omisión de sus sentimientos, el silencio de ella que pesaba sobre el futuro de ambos marcando en ellos una dirección errónea, todo ello jalándolos en direcciones opuestas hasta que ella se armó de valor para confesarle sus sentimientos y todo pareció volver mágicamente a su lugar, algo que parecía estar roto se recompuso y fortaleció. No habría lamentaciones, nadie entonces pediría perdón por lo que pasó aquella noche similar a esta que estaban viviendo, envueltos en un juego de entrega, caricias y abrazos, palabras cargadas de sentimientos que una vez que habían sido liberados no permitían ser callados nunca más. Era como la muerte, pero no aquella sensación desagradable que llegaba a arrancarte la vida de tajo en un momento de sufrimiento indecible, no era sensación de vacio que parecía causar terror en aquellos que miraban de cerca el momento culminante de su vida; no, era mucho más parecido a morir envenenado por los labios de la persona amada, a que el último aliento fuera arrancado entre los brazos del amor, la inocencia siendo testigo lejano de la desinhibición que el amor le otorgaba a los amantes que deseaban fundirse en un sólo ser.

Tan sólo tu  
Viviendo en mi  
Siempre tu  
Para mi  
Tan sólo tu  
Y dime que  
Yo tambien para ti seré 

El desenfrenado vaivén de sus cuerpos parecía una danza de la que sólo ellos eran conscientes, el calor de sus cuerpos que parecia quemar todo a su paso, sus alientos entremezclados en aquella obscuridad que era la muda testigo de su manera de amarse, las caricias que recorrían el sendero de sus cuerpos delinéando caminos que a continuación eran recorridos por sus bocas, la excitación a flor de piel, la pasión emanando con libertad de ellos, el deseo recorriendoles las venas prolongando el extásis de aquella experiencia. Ash sabía que aquello no era más que un reflejo y consecuencia de un amor que había sido albergado durante tantos años dentro de sus corazones y que el tiempo se había encargado de fortalecer y acrecentar, para él Misty representaba una parte de sí mismo, la más importante tal vez; su propio corazón. Y ella muchas veces llegó a demostrarle y decirle que para ella él lo era también.

Porqué eres bella  
Y me haces daño  
Mas no te importa  
O nisiquiera tú lo ves  
Despues esperas  
Llegar la noche  
Para amarnos como la primera vez 

Era tan hermosa, y ahi, entregada a él, mostrandose completamente sensual ante sus caricias y palabras de amor le pareció aún más hermosa. Su belleza era un arma mortal que lo torturaba día a día, deséandola a cada momento a veces sin poder estar con ella a tiempo completo, compartiendo la intimidad que muchas veces con sólo imaginarlo lograba abstraer al joven de la cotidianeidad de su rutina. Por eso disfrutaba cuando de regreso a su hogar, cuando ella también regresaba de su trabajo, ni el cansancio, ni cualquier problema que se hubiese sucitado en sus actividades diarias se interpusiera entre ellos, entre su amor, entre la búsqueda mutua de refugio en los brazos del otro. El amor arremetía en sus corazones haciendolos estallar, expandiendo su mudo, sobrecogiendolos de felicidad como en un principio y aún ahora con mayor intensidad que antes.

Tan solo tu  
En mi soñar  
Siempre tú  
Para mi  
No se ve a nadie más aqui

Eran para ellos mismos, la complicidad entre ambos trascendia en cualquier aspecto en que ambos participaran; el acto amatorio no era, por supuesto, una excepción, eran sueño uno del otro, sus pensamientos llenos del otro sin que hubiera otra cosa o persona que atravesara sus pensamientos. El mundo oscurecía, palidecía y se fundia en el negro, ahí amandose como lo hacían no existía nada más que ellos mismos congelando momentos refugiados en sus propios sentimientos, en los brazos de la persona amada.

Anulado estoy  
Conquistado  
Tu esclavo soy  
Quedas nada más

Las defensas de Ash simplemente no existían bajo aquellas circunstancias, él mismo se entregaba a aquella jovencita de cabello de fuego, cuyo amor era el punto débil del hábil Maestro pokémon, se declaraba doblegado ante ella, un esclavo que estaba a su entera disposición dispuesto a entregar la vida misma por ella si fuera necesario. Para Misty no era de otra manera, ella también se sentía avasallada por el amor que ambos profesaban, se hundía en la pasión de su unión, sublimandose al acto que no sólo era producto del deseo y la pasión, sino además del más puro y ferviente amor, para la líder, no había felicidad más plena que hallarse en los brazos del hombre que amó desde que era una niña apenas.

Tan sólo tu  
Viviendo en mi  
Siempre tu  
Para mi  
Tan sólo tu  
diciéndome  
yo también para ti seré 

Ahí, compartiendo miradas complices, risillas de bromas íntimas que parecían guardar del mundo, besos fugaces que rayaban entre lo inocente y seductor, caricias que, a momentos eran tiernas y al segundo siguiente buscaban con ferocidad despertar deseo. Dentro de aquella felicidad plena, que no admitía intrusos, que estaba velada para los demás, por que para ellos el mundo ni siquiera giraba, el mundo que ellos vivían en esos momentos era el que ellos mismos habían creado para sí, dónde sólo la existencia del otro contaba, dónde el paraíso era la mutua compañía y dónde morir era tan placentero como el amar.

Tan sólo tu  
Viviendo en mi  
Siempre tu  
Para mi  
Tan sólo tu y dime que  
Todo el resto no importa  
No nos importa  
Todo el resto eres sólo tú.

Para Ash era Misty, para Misty era Ash, desde un principio, desde que se encontraron hasta ahora y aún después de la muerte por que ni ella lograría separarlos. ¿Y el mundo? No importaba no existía, al menos no el mundo que todos decían conocer, ellos existían en un mundo mejor; el mundo...el mundo eran ellos.

**Es terrible, lo sé, sin embargo tenía muchas ganas de escribir este one, me parece una linda metáfora de intimidad en el amor, o al menos así interpreto yo la canción jejeje, bueno esperando que puesan disfrutarlo igual. Gracias A Mistyket, a L'Fleur Noir y a tsukimine12 y lefthon Aryn gracias por los comentarios chicas de verdad aprecio que esten disfrutando esta historia jejeje ya saben, críticas, sugerencias, jitomatasos y demás pueden expresarse sin pena jajaja. Nos seguimos leyendo!**


	6. Bésame

**Bésame**

-¡Yo me opongo!- y el eco de aquel grito inundó la acústica de la iglesia dónde aquella unión se estaba llevando a cabo. Las miradas curiosas se dirigieron hacia el punto donde aquella voz grave y profunda había desprendido el detonante para la interrupción de aquella boda que muchos de los ahí presentes consideraban por mucho el más grave error realizado nunca antes por la que fungía en el papel de la novia. El joven de cabello azabache y ojos cuyo color emulaba al chocolate se dirigía a paso firme por el pasillo principal hacia el alatar dónde la pareja de prometidos estaba a punto de realizar su enlace, apretó un poco el paso ignorando los cotilleos y las miradas curiosas e intrigadas de la concurrencia ahí presente. Llegó hasta las escaleras que se dirigían al altar ante la mirada atónita del sacerdote y el prometido, y bajo la furiosa mirada de la joven y bella mujer que sería deposada.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí Ketchum?-gruñó entre dientes la pelirroja cuyos ojos aguamarina chisporroteaban de ira y desencanto ante la presencia del muchacho que había llegado a intervenir en uno de los días más importantes y especiales de su vida.

-Misty…-susurró el recién llegado con una voz cargada de ternura que a la vez era acompañada por el mirar lleno de sentimientos con el que el joven fijaba su vista en aquella que durante tantos años fue su mejor amiga.-Misty.-repitió, y esto pareció enervar mucho más a la joven cuya paciencia se había comenzado a agotar apenas haber escuchado la rotunda exclamación del muchacho unos minutos antes.

-¡¿Qué quieres?-una vez más casi escupe las palabras mientras su gesto endurecido era dirigido a aquel que ahora portaba el título de maestro de la Liga. Esta vez la mirada de aquel "intruso" había tomado tientes claros de una tristeza inenarrable que era reflejada además en su gesto meditabundo cuya completa atención era centrada en la líder del gimnasio celeste.

-No es la decisión correcta Myst.-su voz fue apenas un susurro audible, casi exclusivamente reservado para ella pero que- y Misty lo había notado muy bien- había llegado a los oídos de su prometido también logrando que este mirara la escena con desconcierto y molestia ante lo que estaba desarrollándose frente a él. Las murmuraciones de la gente y las miradas clavadas en ellos sintieron cargar el ambiente con una tensión tal, que Misty, por un momento creyó asfixiarse bajo el peso de aquella bochornosa situación. Decidida a acabar con aquello la joven se enfrentó al joven que la miraba desde los escalones del atrio con un gesto que no había modificado desde su última exclamación.

-¿La decisión correcta Ash?-increpó con ironía que acompaño de su sonrisa más sardónica.- Y. ¿se puede saber que te ha hecho llegar a la conclusión de que mi decisión no es la correcta, oh gran maestro pokémon?-

La mirada del joven esta vez se tornó seria en tanto la audiencia ya había acallado el bullicio esperando el desenlace de lo que acontecía frente al altar.

-Siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos Misty-su voz aún era muy íntima y confidente cómo para dejar pasar por alto que a la única persona a la que se dirigía en esos momentos era a la más joven de las Waterflower, ignorando por completo a todos los que les rodeaban.

Una carcajada burlona salió de los finos labios de la ojiverde mientras su fría mirada se clavaba en el entrenador.

-¡Claro Ash!, ¡Y también fuimos novios, pero evidentemente tu y yo no podemos sostener ninguna relación sin hacernos daño mutuamente!-

-Myst, ambos fuimos inmaduros, ambos estabamos demasiado confundidos para luchar por lo que teníamos.-El tono del muchacho de ojos marrones había subido un poco de volumen y se había tornado más directo y serio.

-Esta claro que ya es demasiado tarde Ketchum, ahora retírate, todo lo que se haya tenido que decir ya se dijo asi que...-

-¡No!, ¡No me iré de aquí!-la determinación en el semblante del moreno logró que una nueva oleada de cotilleos y murmuraciones inundaran la iglesia, ante la mirada atónita del sacerdote y la novia, mientras el gesto de aquel que fungía como el novio se endurecía cada vez más.

Esta vez el-hasta ese entonces-silente párroco habló.

-¿Y por qué hijo, es que tú vienes a irrumpir el sagrado sacramento del matrimonio e insistes en quedarte sin aclararnos del todo por que esta unión no debe realizarse?-

Esta vez, el azabache pareció salir de la atmósfera que sólo se había creado entre la pelirroja y él y volvió su mirar hacia el cura de aquella lujosa iglesia.

-Simplemente vengo a ayudar a Misty a tomar la desición correcta.-

-¡Ella ya tomó la desición correcta y esa por supuesto no te incluye a ti!-intervinó esta vez el contrayente masculino mirando con desdén desde su posición al oriundo de Pueblo Paleta.

-¡Nadie te hablo a ti, Gary!-masculló entre dientes el joven Maestro lanzando una mirada fúrica al hombre frente a él.

-¡Ya basta!-esta vez terció Misty con dura expresión y firmeza en su voz.-¡¿Qué se han creído para hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera presente?-increpó con severidad la joven de ojos aguamarina, luego dirigiendo su mirada enmarcada por el seño fruncido en su expresión dirigió su atención al muchacho que había llegado a interrumpir aquella festividad tan importante para ella.-Aunque es verdad lo que dice Gary, Ash, yo ya tomé mi desición.-

Los ojos del aludido se ensombrecieron en tanto que una sonrisilla de suficiencia se dibujaba levemente en los labios del investigador. La expresión de melancolía que se mostraba en el rostro de Ash logró que un dolor punzante y agudo atravesara el pecho de la líder sobrecogiendola por un instante, instandola a sentir pena por el joven que había conocido en su infancia y que había tomado un lugar primordial en su vida.

-Veo que si la has tomado en verdad, pero...-

-¡Por Dios Ash que quieres de mí!-esta vez la joven no pudo retener la exasperación y el dolor que aquello le causaba.

-Bésame.-aquella simple palabra tomó una contundecia tal, que por un momento el tiempo pareció congelarse, Misty pudo sentir como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal, al mismo tiempo que la debilidad se apoderaba de sus piernas y todo comenzaba a girar a su alrededor.

-¡¿Qué?, ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres, para venir hasta acá el día de nuestra boda, interrumpirla y luego hacer semejante petición y lo que es peor delante mío!-la voz de Gary había adquirido los suficientes decíbeles como para poder catalogarla dentro de lo que se le consideraba un grito de mediana intensidad.

-¡Tú mismo lo has dicho Gary, ella ya tomó su desición, y si ella está segura lo que pase no cambiará en nada lo que ella siente por ti!-reviró el joven de ojos marrones a la vez que su mirada retornaba a la líder quién parecía no haberse recuperado del shock proporcionado debido a la propuesta tan directa del entrenador. Por fin, como si una luz se abriera de golpe ante sus ojos la pelirroja sacudió la cabeza sin apartar su mirada de la de su mejor amigo.

-¿Sólamente será un beso y ya?, ¿Te irás después?-

Un asentimiento mudo fue la respuesta de Ash a la vez que subía los escalones que lo separaban de aquella, que él estaba seguro, era el amor de su vida. Se acercó lentamente hasta dónde la joven miraba sonrojada al piso, en tanto que unos resoplidos potentes se escuchaban a sus espaldas, tal vez un intento desesperado de Gary por mantener el autocontrol sobre sus impulsos asesinos.

-¡¿Lo vas a permitir Misty?, ¡¿De verdad colaborarás en el estúpido juego de Ash?- intervinó el castaño al ver la cercanía entre su prometida y su antigua rival quién para ese momento ya estaba frente a ella apenas separados por unos cuantos centímetros de espacio.

-Gary, por favor, sólo será un beso, luego nos dejará en paz.- Iba a protestar el jóven Oak nuevamente cuando la mirada suplicante de Misty logró acallar cualquier objeción que estuviese bullendo en el interior de su novio.

-Esta bien, pero luego que se largue.-escupió con odio el rival del azabache en tanto daba la espalda a la pareja que ahora se miraba con intensidad sintiendo como el ambiente comenzaba a cargarse de una extraña energía muy parecida a la electricidad, a pesar de la frialdad en el gesto de la pelirroja un magnetismo visible se apoderó del momento en cuanto el muchacho de pueblo Paleta rodeó con sus brazos la delgada cintura de la joven.

-Bésame.-repitió en un murmullo el muchacho cerca de la oreja de la ojiverde logrando erizar la piel de esta ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

Besame …  
A destiempo, sin piedad y en silencio  
Besame…  
Frena el tiempo … haz crecer lo q siento

-Tenías que esperar hasta ahora para pedirlo.-exclamó con suavidad la joven fijando sus ojos cuyo color asemejaban al mar alumbrado por los rayos del sol en los marrones de aquel hombre que durante 12 años representó todo en su vida.

-Siempre hago todo a destiempo Myst, es algo que ya deberías saber.-respondió con la misma suavidad el azabache regalandole a su vez una sonrisa a la joven que ahora sostenía entre sus brazos. Los brazos de la líder de gimnasio ahora descansaban detrás del cuello del muchacho prolongando cada vez más el momento de que la condición puesta por él fuera cumplida.

-Ahora es demasiado tarde Ash.-una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en los labios de la ojiverde.

-Entonces Misty...frena el tiempo...no quiero que el tiempo esté en nuestra contra otra vez...-

Ambos sentian el aliento del otro chocar contra sus mejillas entremezclandose inundandolos de una ansia y deseo premeditado que al menos la ojiverde había estado intentando ocultar durante todo se tiempo. Sus rostros se acercarón más al momento que los labios del maestro pokémon cerraban la distancia entre ambos capturando en sí los labios de esa jovencita que le había robado el corazón años atrás.

Besame!  
Como si el mundo se acabara después  
Besame!  
y beso a beso pon el cielo alreves  
Besame!  
Sin razón … porque quiere el corazón  
Besame...

Y en aquel beso, en el que sus bocas parecían degustar suavemente el sabor del otro comenzó a tomar una intensidad más elevada, ambos saboreaban con más impetuosidad, explorando en la boca del otro, sus cuerpos arrastrados por aquella vorángine gravitatoria de sus propios sentimientos parecían fundidos en un sólo ser, como si el mañana fuera un sueño tan irreal y lejano que lo único que existiese fuera el ahora, el cual no deseaban desaprovechar ni un momento lejos del otro. El mundo ahora no existía, todo cuanto los rodeaba era anulado por las emociones del momento, ¿estaban en el cielo o en el infierno?, no lo sabían con certeza, pero por ahora esa cuestión era lo menos importante. Ahí, entregados completamente al otro no parecía que la razón tuviera cabida en el hecho que ocurria ante unos atónitos espéctadores y un iracundo prometido cuya paciencia estaba a nada de reventar; el beso era real, tan puro y verdadero cómo sólo la voluntad de sus corazones lo dictaba.

Sienteme…  
En el viento... mientras yo … muero lento…  
Besame…  
Sin motivos... estare …. siempre contigo …

Lentamente comenzarón a frenar la pasión que invadia sus labios, con mesura fueron separando sus rostros mientras seguían siendo observados por los ahí presentes cuya miradas permanecían fijas en la historia que había tomado tintes bastante dramáticos justo frente a ellos.

-Misty.-el susurro íntimo por parte del entrenador logró un leve estremecimiento por parte de la líder quién aún mantenía sus brazos detrás de la nuca del azabache en tanto este aún rodeaba protectoramente la cintura de la joven.

-Ash.-dijo en un suspiro la pelirroja permitiendose perderse en los oscuros irirses del jóven de mirada chocolate, aspirando el olor característico de él emulante a las especias dulces de la cocina de un hogar; habló nuevamente pues la dueña de los ojos aguamarina.-¿Qué es lo que buscas de mi?-su voz era suave y cálida, tan confidente como en sus viejos años de amistad, y sus ojos antes pretenciosos de frialdad e indiferencia ahora eran un balsamo suave que no temía fijar su mirada en aquellos ojos cuya sinceridad la habían conquistado cuando era apenas una niña.

-Myst, lo único que pido es que me sientas...si esta separación va a firmar mi muerte , sólo deseo que sea en tus brazos.-

-¡Bueno, esto ya se prolongo bastante!-el grito de ira manifiesta logró arrancar un pequeño gemido por parte de la ojiverde en tanto el entrenador miraba por sobre el hombro de su amada al hombre que se acercaba amenazante hacia ellos. De un rápido movimiento Ash logró colocarse frente a la joven protegiendola de un ataque que parecía inminente.

-¡Ya basta Gary!, no permitiré que le hagas daño.-masculló entre dientes el joven maestro cuando el investigador estuvo a escasos centímetros de él.

-¡Por favor Ashiboy!-aquella frase adornada con aquel mote tan típico del castaño sonó, a los oídos del Azabache más irónica que nunca.-¡No sería yo capaz de lastimar a mi prometida!-

Los musculos del oriundo de pueblo Paleta se tensaron aún más que en un principio y se permitió adelantar un paso enfrentando a mayor cercanía a aquel que por tanto tiempo fue su rival.

-¡Más vale que no te atrevas o te haré pedazos Oak!-el tono grave y profundo de Ash logró darle a aquella advertencia un sincero tono de amenaza que logró arrancarle una media sonrisa al nieto del profesor.

-¡Misty!-llamó "el prometido" esta vez dirigiendose a la jóven, esta a su vez miró directamente a los ojos de aquel que había llegado a proponerle compartir un futuro juntos y que la había llevado hasta aquel día, hasta aquel momento.

-P-perdoname...Gary...yo...-El joven castaño cortó a la líder antes de que esta pudiese seguir, luego con paso solemne avanzó decididamente hacia ella pasando de largo a cierto entrenador cuya mirada asesina seguía con obsesiva atención cada movimiento realizado por el investigador pokémon. El novio- si es que aún podía darsele ese título- llegó hasta dónde la ojiverde lo miraba con consternación, luego haciendo una reverencia ante ella, tomó con delicadeza su mano y depósito un suave y delicado beso en ella logrando con esto que un ligero rubor se apoderara de sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes Misty, es evidente que ya has elegido tu destino y ese...no es a mi lado...-

-G-Gary...yo...lo siento tanto...-

-No te preocupes, sólo sé feliz.-puntualizando de esta manera el castaño dio la media vuelta esta vez para enfrentar a un sorprendido y descolocado Ash Ketchum quién parecía apenas estar asimilando todo aquello desarrollado frente a él.-¡Y tú Ketchum, más te vale que la cuides o te las verás conmigo!-advirtió con una sonrisa al azabache quién, ante el gesto familiar del joven Oak devolvió la sonrisa y contestó.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte pues bien sabes que daría mi vida por ella.-

Luego y frente a la mirada atónita de todos los invitados, el joven investigador salió con paso diligente de la iglesia sin volver por un segundo la mirada hacia atrás. Unos minutos después cuando el shock hubo pasado y la tensión del momento anterior se había dispersado, la atención volvió sobre los dos jóvenes que aún permanecían sobre el altar de aquel cálido templo ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad.

Nuevamente, como si un velo de protección especial los cubriera e ignorantes del mundo que los rodeaba se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro, nuevamente como si el mañana fuera un momento inexistente y lo único que les perteneciera fuera el ahora volvieron a enredar sus manos alrededor de sus cuerpo mirandose de lleno, sintiendose uno mismo, lejos del mundo real.

-Ash.-habló Misty en un murmulló mientras su mirada, cargada de amor se fijaba en los ojos de aquel que desde siempre había sido el amor de su vida.

-Misty, quiero vivir contigo para siempre...-esta vez el tono del entrenador serio pero sin perder su ternura logró que una sensación placentera recorriera la espina dorsal de la jóven pelirroja.-Cásate conmigo por favor.-

-Ash.-la ojiverde sintió derretirse ante la cercanía del joven de cabello negro mientras en su mente no podía hilarse ningún pensamiento coherente.

-Sólo dí que si.-exclamó el muchacho acercando a escasos milímetros su rostro al de ella.

-Bésame.-pidió la jóven con desesperación a lo que el muchacho sonrió complacido capturando los turgentes labios de la chica con los suyos.

Besame!  
Como si el mundo se acabara después  
Besame!  
y beso a beso pon el cielo alreves  
Besame!  
Sin razón … porque quiere el corazón  
Besame...  
Besame!  
Como si el mundo se acabara después  
Besame!  
y beso a beso pon el cielo alreves  
Besame!  
Sin razón … porque quiere el corazón  
Besame...

Nuevamente el beso fue parado por ambos entrenadores ante la falta de aire en sus pulmones, se mirarón con infinita ternura sin separar sus cuerpos ni un sólo milimetro, luego, aprovechando aquel momento el Maestro pokémon aprovecho para volver a su cuestionamiento nuevamente.

-Aún no me has respondido Myst.-

-Ash...-la voz de la pelirroja sonó esta vez ciertamente más complice y sin embargo con cierto tono de increpación.

-Myst... por favor.-el tono suplicante del muchacho logró que una sincera sonrisa asomara en los labios de la joven.-Myst...¿Tú no...?-

-Ash Ketchum...yo...Misty Waterflower...quiero ser tu esposa...y también...deseo que tú seas mi esposo, para compartir nuestras vidas, nuestros sueño y amarnos por siempre y para siempre.-respondió finalmente la chica logrando que una risa de franca felicidad escapara de los labios del entrenador.

-Yo...acepto...y me quedo contigo para siempre...-puntualizó el muchacho de ojos marrones para nuevamente adentrarse en una nueva sesión de besos compartidos con ella, su amada, su destino.

Besame asi, sin compacion …  
Quedate en mi , sin condición…  
Dame tan solo un motivo …  
Y me quedo yo.

**No sé, me quedo terrible y horrible no me gusto jejejejeje pero lo hago con cariño para que lo disfruten un agradecimiento a L'Fleur Noir y a Original Mermaid gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad me animan mucho a seguir y gracias por los halagos que no merezco. Ya saben esto lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes espero que disfruten la lectura. Nos seguimos leyendo!**


	7. La despedida

**7.-La despedida**

¿Cuantas veces se había alejado de ella?, ¿Cuántas veces había partido después de haber llegado, con la promesa de regresar siempre?

Esta vez no era la excepción; se había ido, y nuevamente en sus ojos, ella había leído aquel juramento hecho por él tantas veces antes. A veces miraba por la ventana de su cuarto, hacia el cielo, hacia el suelo, hacia cualquier lugar por donde él pudiese aparecer, con pikachu sobre su hombro, y él, con esa sonrisa tan cautivante, tan suya, con aquellos ojos color avellana, profundos, tranquilizadores…

Soñaba con el día en que viniera por ella, lo anhelaba, y esperaba pacientemente por él.

Antes que te vayas dame un beso

Sé que soñare con tu regreso

Mi vida no es igual

Ahora que te perdí

Como te voy a olvidar

Como te voy a olvidar

La última vez que lo vio, antes de que él emprendiera ese largo viaje, ella le pidió un beso, la petición, desconcertó al atolondrado muchacho, sin embargo, después de unos minutos que pudieron matar de ansiedad a la joven líder del gimnasio de ciudad celeste, el despistado entrenador, oriundo de pueblo Paleta, sonrió y con una delicadeza de la que pocas veces había sido ella testigo, él se inclinó, depositando en sus labios un suave, corto y tierno beso que la pelirroja recibió con una leve sonrisa y un tenue matiz carmín en sus mejillas. Le preguntó si volvería, él rió y respondió con aquel desenfado tan propio de él; "Siempre vuelvo a ti Misty", luego partió a aquella aventura. ¿Cuánto tiempo había sido de eso?, ¿Hace cuánto que sus ojos no vislumbraban su silueta?, ¿Qué sus oídos no escuchaban su voz?, ¿Qué su piel no sentía su roce?

Muchos insistían en que debía olvidarlo, él parecía haberse perdido lejos de todos ellos fundiéndose en el negro de las memorias de los que alguna vez cruzaron camino con él, pero ella, ella no podía olvidarlo, en su memoria estaba latente como si estuviese junto a ella, su voz aún le parecía clara, el recuerdo de su tacto aún le erizaba la piel, el marrón de sus ojos aún la estremecía, todo él seguía ahí, tan nítido y claro como si lo estuviera mirando frente a frente. No podía olvidarlo, aunque rogara por ello cada día de su vida, aunque a veces le repudiara por su abandono tan deliberado.

Sé Que Me Dijiste

Que El Amor Existe

Y Su Poder Hace Lo Que Sea

Que Cambie El Destino

Quédate Conmigo Porque no

Soporto La Idea

Ella y él hablaron sólo una vez de amor, antes de que el emprendiera la nueva aventura en la que se embarcaría, era una necesidad ante la idea de no volverlo a ver en mucho tiempo y debían hablarlo o toda oportunidad se perdería en la sombra de la espera. Ella temía, temía tanto que dejara de quererla, a veces la autoconfianza que parecía demostrar ante los demás se perdía cuando las dudas del amor que él pudiese sentir hacia ella salían a flote, atormentándola furiosamente, arrollando sus pensamientos con devastadora fuerza e hiriendo su corazón con agudeza. Él sonreía (gesto que ella apreciaba pues le era grandemente tranquilizador), la miraba fijamente, con ternura, con devoción desbordada, con aquel amor de niño-hombre que sólo él sabía y podía darle, la abrazaba contra su pecho y le explicaba (tal vez por millonésima vez), cuanto la amaba, y cuan eterno era su amor, él sabía que eso no cambiaría por que su corazón la había elegido como única dueña y era el poder de aquel sentimiento tan sublime y maravilloso lo que los mantendría juntos toda la eternidad aunque a veces ello no fuera ciertamente palpable.

Ahora, mirando como las gotas de lluvia caían deslizándose bajo el influjo de la gravedad por el cristal de su ventana, ahí, sóla, sin él, las palabras aquellas le parecían tan lejanas, tan irreales. Si el amor era tan poderoso en verdad como alguna vez ella lo creyó (porqué de no haber sido así no hubiese esperado 9 años a que él madurara y se diera cuenta de que era lo que ella sentía por él y viceversa). ¿Por qué no podía volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar aquel destino en el que ella vivía para esperarlo? Si volvieran al momento de la despedida, antes de que él se marchase, ella lo hubiera detenido o, al menos habría insistido en ir con él, para cuidarlo, para protegerlo o simplemente para permanecer a su lado, amándolo como lo había hecho desde hacía algunos años ya. A veces el sólo pensar en ello le parecía una tortura penosa e insoportable; una carga que no podía ser llevadera y que cada día parecía matarla lentamente.

Que El Amor A La Distancia

Fortalece La Confianza y Termina

Siendo Una Odisea

Así Es La Razón Pero Mi Corazón

Va Ganando En Esta Pelea

La distancia nunca pareció ser un obstáculo entre ellos, al menos no hasta ahora. Muy por el contrario parecía que en su caso, la distancia era más un aliado que un enemigo, fue la misma distancia la que avivaba los recuerdos en ambos, fue esa la causa por la que él finalmente pudo advertir cuales eran sus sentimientos y salir corriendo en el primer vuelo a ciudad celeste para confesarle lo que largo tiempo su corazón había albergado y él no había sabido, o no había querido entender. Era la distancia el motivo de su extremo cuidado, de las llamadas nocturnas, de las cartas diarias, del amor creciente y perenne, a pesar de los problemas que esta pudiese acarrear (sobre todo en aniversarios y fechas de importancia), ellos demostraban que aquello que sentían era más fuerte que todo ello… Pero, ahora, Misty no podía hacer nada más que rabiar ante la que alguna vez había fungido como aliada, lloraba, pataleaba y maldecía. A veces se pedía si misma ser razonable, ese era el sueño de él, nadie habría podido impedir su partida (excepto ella), y ella lo único que deseaba era verlo feliz, ¿Por qué habría de negarle algo que el anhelaba con todo su corazón? Pero luego, su corazón herido gritaba desde lo profundo de sus entrañas, reclamando su abandono, rogando su regreso, anhelando su presencia, y la razón callaba, se quedaba quieta y no argumentaba nada, cediéndole el completo control a las emociones.

Y Tu Recuerdo Me Está Matando

Hasta La Muerte

Aquí Estaré Esperando

Nunca Lo Olvides

Te Sigo Amando

Hasta La Muerte Aquí Estaré Esperando

Todo el universo parecía conspirar contra ella, cada cosa del día le recordaba a él, las canciones de su reproductor (como no lo iban a hacer si todas iban dedicadas a él), los chocolates, que antes de su partida eran su dulce favorito, y que siempre había compartido a su lado, esa gorra que él le había regalado antes de partir y que colgaba ahora de uno los postes de la cabecera de su cama, aquellas fotos que había guardado en algún rincón profundo y "olvidado" de su secreter y que parecían llamarla silenciosamente desde donde se hallaban. Todo ello era veneno para su pobre alma atormentada, todo ello parecía no tener otro objetivo que extraerle la poca energía vital que le quedaba desde que él se había ido. Aún así había resuelto esperarle, el volvería, como siempre lo hacía cada que emprendía un nuevo viaje, regresaría con aquella sonrisa que ella tanto amaba, con aquella felicidad asomando en sus ojos que reflejaría en la misma dicha de ella; y ella lo esperaría tardara lo que tardara aún si en ello la vida se le iba, susurrando al viento todos los días por que él no olvidara cuanto ella lo amaba y cuan dispuesta estaba a esperarlo tanto como su existencia en este mundo durara.

Hable Con El Hombre

Que Vi En El Espejo

Me Dijo Deja Que Vuele

Que Se Vaya Lejos

Si Vuelve Ese Amor Es Tuyo

y Si No Vuelve Nunca fue Tuyo

Entonces Sigue Mi Sabio Consejo

Se levantaba en las mañanas, con ganas de poco y nada, arrastraba los pies hasta el baño y se miraba largo rato al espejo. A veces no se reconocía en el reflejo, su cabello encendido le parecía más obscuro, sus ojos verde aguamarina habían perdido aquel brillo que se asomaba cuando estaba cerca de él, y su aspecto le parecía sin chiste, como alguien cuya ilusión por la vida se había perdido en algún lugar lejano y sin posibilidad de recuperación. Era en estas largas reflexiones con su propio reflejo que pensaba en su decisión, en haberle dejado marchar; ¿No era ello el principio básico del amor?, ¿No se debía dejar ir a la persona que se amaba para ver si regresaba a uno, para saber si realmente estaban destinados a ser el uno para el otro? Pero ahora, precisamente ahora aquello parecía tan complejo, tan difícil, tan doloroso de realizar.

Y Tu Recuerdo Me Está Matando

Hasta La Muerte

Aquí Estaré Esperando

Nunca Lo Olvides

Te Sigo Amando

Hasta La Muerte Aquí Estaré Esperando

(Por Siempre)

Antes Que te Vayas Dame Un Beso

(Solo Quiero Un Beso)

Sé Que Soñare Con Tu Regreso

Mi Vida No Es Igual

Ahora Que Te Perdí

Como Te Voy A Olvidar

Como Te Voy A Olvidar

(Solo Dime Como Yo Te olvido)

Como Te Voy A Olvidar

(Solo Dime Como Yo Te olvido)

Como Te Voy A Olvidar

Y así pasaba día tras día desde que él se había marchado. Ella se mantenía expectante a su llegada, siendo su amor el único apoyo que la mantenía en pie para seguir con su vida, la esperanza de su llegada el motor que la despertaba cada mañana, la felicidad de los recuerdos aquello que continuaba alimentando su corazón mientras ella soñaba con el día en que volvieran a estar juntos, y nada pudiese separarlos nunca más. Algún día la paciente espera traería su recompensa, eso no cambiaría, lo esperaría hasta que la vida le durará…

Te Veré Al Final Del Camino

Te Veré Al Final Del Camino

Si Así Lo Quiere El Destino

Era inevitable, ellos se reencontrarían, porque su amor era más fuerte que la distancia, que el tiempo, que todo; porque ella sabía que al final del su vida sería él el que vendría para llevarla, allá donde él se encontrara, donde no habría más pena, ni llanto, no tristezas o separaciones dolorosas, ahí donde su amor podría cultivarse y crecer tanto como el infinito mismo, donde nada más que ellos dos importarían. "Yo también te esperaré Misty" le parecía escucharlo susurrándole al oído, y esto la hacía sonreír, y por un momento le hacía olvidar la soledad y la desolación. Era su destino estar juntos.

Llego La Despedida En Contra de Nuestra Voluntad hay Que

Decir Adiós

Por eso, al menos hasta que el momento de reunirse nuevamente llegara, debían despedirse, aún si eso era algo que ambos no deseaban, era necesario, para que él pudiese descansar tranquilo hasta que tuviera que regresar por ella, para que ella pudiese vivir en paz hasta el ansiado reencuentro, más allá de la muerte que los había separado hacia tanto tiempo en aquel fatal accidente que él había sufrido al emprender su viaje hacia una nueva liga. Era necesario decir adiós para que algún día volvieran a los brazos uno del otro con una sonrisa, dedicándose una dulce mirada, diciéndose un cálido y familiar "Hola" y luego como siempre que se reencontraban nuevamente…"Te extrañé mucho".

Pues aquí un nuevo one shot después de muchísimo tiempo, les quiero agradecer a todos por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo mis fics que saben están hechos con mucho cariño. Este fic lo hice pensando en alguien muy especial a quien le entregue todo mi corazón…Sólo tu encajas en mi mundo de locura por eso…Antes que te vayas dame un beso, sé que soñaré con tu regreso…hasta la muerte aquí estaré esperando.


End file.
